


You Are My Universe

by Cyarin_Daring



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Depression, Disney is going to be mentioned a lot, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealous!Keith, Klance Klance Revolution, Lemons, M/M, Memes, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), One-Shots, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), bi lance, drunk boys, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyarin_Daring/pseuds/Cyarin_Daring
Summary: In another Universe, in another world, Keith and Lance are two different people every time but in the end they are meant to be together(Basically a Klance one-shot)





	1. Why Do You Hate Me?

Keith’s POV

Keith banged his head against the wall of his bedroom. Why was he so stupid? He always has to push away everyone, even the person he wish he didn't. Keith messed up big time and he knew that when Lance walked out of that room. He turned around and let his back slide against the smooth metallic wall. He was such a jerk. Lance couldn't forgive him, not this time. They even started to bond but he just had to throw all of it out the window. The moment played over and over inside his head. Keith cringed each time. Lance probably despised him now. He place his head in his hands and sighed. Ugh why is love so hard? 

<><><><><>

The red and blue Paladins were fighting yet again, the yelling at each other never stopping. It all started when Lance made a clearly joking comment about him not focusing doing the mission, almost causing them to fail. Keith, who didn't know it was a joke, wasn't going to let him drag his name through the dirt, he fought back. Lance didn't back down, the Cuban never did. Allura had left the room when it started, followed by exhausted Coran, both didn't want to deal with Lance and Keith at the moment. Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro was the ones left, each trying their hardest to block out the noise. Pidge was trying to explain something about fixing the lions to Hunk. Shiro was so done with everything and was starting trying to keep his screaming internal.

“Stop blaming everything on me, Lance! You could've helped too but you were too busy flirting with everything that has two legs on that damn planet.” 

“Stop calling me a slut Keith! Can you stop acting like a brat for one minute to realize that you can't do anything by yourself. You can't stop the Galra alone, Keith! Why do you think there are five lions not one. We’re a team and you always seem to forget that.”

Shiro had enough of them and their noise. He stepped between the two teenagers, becoming something like a barrier of a wall. He crossed his arms and looked at the two, a frown on his face. Keith knew his inner space dad was coming out. He didn't care. The two teens glared at each other. 

“You guys need to stop this now” he commanded “You two have been fighting almost everyday, it's childish. Fighting each other is not going to stop Zarkon.” 

“THEN TELL THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A PALADIN BEHIND YOU TO STOP  
BEING A FUCKING JERK AND TO SHUT HIS BIG FUCKING MOUTH UP FOR ONCE. THE WORLD DOESNT REVOLVE AROUND YOU LANCE, JUSY FUCKING GROW UP AND STOP BEING USELESS!” Keith snapped.

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. The broken and hurt look in Lance’s usually cheerful eyes made Keith's heart stop. He knew what he said was extremely terrible. The whole room was in shocked at his sudden outburst. Lance just stared blankly at the ground. Keith could see his body was shaking slightly. He want to reach out, to apologize, to pull the Cuban into his arms and keep him there forever but he couldn't moved. Move, he shouted to himself but He was still frozen in his spot. 

Pidge was the one to react first, slamming her laptop angrily on the table and walked towards them. The girl was a ball of rage. She pointed a finger at Keith, a death glared on her face. Pidge honestly looked ready to kill him. 

“What the fuck did you say about him” 

“Pidge Language” Shiro sighed, there was too much drama for him to handle. 

Even Hunk had snuck out of the room at this point. He knew shit was going down and he didn't want to be apart of it. He looked at his teammates with a sad expression before leaving. 

“I don't give a flying fuck, Shiro” Pidge turned back around to Keith “I’m not playing, Kogane. Say one more thing about him and I'm going to enjoy shoving my banyard down you throat.” 

Lance spoke up, his voice sounded empty “Maybe Keith's right I am useless.”

Pidge opened her mouth to speak but Lance beat her to it. 

“I'm always the seventh wheel so it doesn't matter. I don't matter. I…I am…uh going to leave now. Enjoy the rest of the afternoon.” Lance stalked out the room. 

The closing of the door broke Keith from his spell. He looked at Shiro but the man just shook his head, his face twisted into a disappointing look. Pidge huffed and sat back down, violently opening the laptop again and started typing. Keith groaned and left the room of disappointment. Lance was far gone now, Keith couldn't apologize to him. Punched the nearby wall in angry. No, not at Lance but more at himself. 

Lance's POV

Lance was furious and devastated at the same time.

It was only a matter of time before Lance would explode in front of his team and he knew it would be ugly. He had broken down twice before, after all. Lance knew what it looked like. He also knew that all the feelings (bad and good) he kept hidden all this time are going to spill right out of him. And it's all going to be Keith's fault. Keith was the one he was going to snap at first. He is so aggravating and always so stubborn, it's like he is trying to defeat the Galra on his own. Then he had the nerve to call him useless, pathetic and a slut. Stupid Mullet, Lance hated him! The Cuban was already tense from the war he was thrown into and the feeling of homesickness that wouldn't go away. Lance was completely done with everything! Lance wiped the tears from his eyes. He figured he needed some time to cool off away from the others. He was the paladin of the blue lion, water was his element after all. Maybe he could try out that Altean Pool he’s been dying to get in again. 

His feet changed direction, turning around and taking him the other way. He strolled down the long yet familiar hallways, turning a corner or two, before stopping at his bedroom door. He pushed a couple of buttons on the keypad before the metal doors split and slid apart. Lance stepped in his room. It was surprisingly cleaner than what his was back on Earth. It made him a little bit uncomfortable that he had nothing to mess it up with. He only had a few bottles from his Facial kit that he left in his bag. Lance shook his head. Relax, he told himself. He search through his drawers, pulling out multiple things. “Ah, there it is” Lance raised up the blue swim trunks that was hiding in the third drawer he looked in. The Cuban quickly stripped his casual clothing, throwing it onto his bed, and changed into his trunks. He grabbed a towel and left his room. 

If he remember correctly there was an elevator at the end of the hallway. He stared heading there, a somewhat pep in his step and a hum of an old song on his lips. Lance finally made it to the elevator in a few minutes. Thank god that the elevators in the castle were like the ones on Earth. He wouldn't be able to maneuver around the castle. He would have to be like Pidge, take the freaking air vents. The stairs were plan ‘L’. Though he bursted out laughing when she told casually mention that little fact to them. Cracks him up every single time.

The annoying dinging of the elevator brought him out of his thoughts. He step inside the machine. Coran had relabeled the floors in their language (with the help of Hunk) so it would be easier to move around. Lance was glad they had done that. The thought of trying to learn the Altean Language scared him. Pidge had also told him about that story too. He pushed a button for the floor the pool was on. The elevator started moving, going up a couple of floors before stopping again. Lance looked around and he knew this wasn't the floor he chose. 

Then he appeared and his good afternoon was spoiled for good. Keith walked in, face changing from surprise to a frown at the sight of him. Keith wore a matching pair of swim trunks but his were red. An also white towel was put on his head. He looked away and crosses his arms. Don't flip out, Lance said to himself, but he was close to. He totally wasn't screaming internally. The elevator doors closed and started moving up again. 

Both of them were quiet, neither wanting to speak first. The atmosphere was tense and awkward and Lance thought they were going to fight again. He was too emotionally hurt to continue fighting. The Cuban studied the other carefully. Keith was fidgeting over in his corner of the elevator. He seemed nervous, anxious almost. Good, he wasn't the only one. Then Lance’s eyes drifted down to Keith's pale torso. He had to admit that Keith was well fit, like really fit. Maybe all those hours of training every day paid off. He could imagine himself touching the skin lightly and dragging his tongue down his smooth abs. Wait, what was he thinking?! Lance hated him and Keith just degraded him earlier. Why is he thinking like this?! Ugh! Lance turned his head away, a small blush on his cheeks as he started staring at the white walls instead of the teen beside him. 

The elevator continued to go up. Lance thought he heard a noise, like nails on a chock board, coming from outside the elevator but he chose to ignore it. Then the piecing noise got louder and higher that both paladin couldn't ignore it. It started to worry them. Lance hoped he wouldn't get trapped in a elevator with Keith but whatever god out there didn't grant him it. The elevator suddenly stopped, lights flickering on and off before thankfully staying on. Lance lost his balance at the unexpected stop, causing him to crash into poor Keith. Both of them collapsed onto the cold floor. Keith's eyes were closed hands rubbing his head where it hit the ground. Meanwhile Lance was frozen in place, eyes wide and cheeks dusted in pink. Lance was on top of Keith basically laying on him. His heart was going crazy. Lance swallowed nervously. Keith took one look at the situation and position and his face turned red. Aww he's cute when he's flustered. Ah! What is wrong with him?! Stop it! Lance immediately scattered away, quickly untangling their limbs. He crawled back to his side of the elevator. He longed to lay on top of Keith again, taking in his warmth. Lance barely stop himself from acting on his urge. 

Keith looked at Lance with a sad expression. He messed up again! God, can he do something correct for once? His heart was beating uncontrollably and his skin burned where the Cuban touched. It send butterflies fluttering in his gut. Ugh, why does he sound like a Highschool girl ranting about her crush? Keith heard a sniffle coming from the boy, breaking him from his thoughts. He did his best to ignore the awkward atmosphere. 

“Lance are you okay?” Keith asked quietly.

Lance nodded his head. He couldn't trust himself to speak. Lance didn't know what would come out of his mouth. He brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The Cuban was having an internal crisis as well. What was he supposed to do? His head says to hated him but his heart wants to love him. 

“I’m sorry about…about earlier, I didn't mean those things that I said to you, about calling you useless or a slut. You're not those things Lance. I know you work hard as the rest of us, you just have your way of doing it and I should respect that. I don't hate you, it's the opposite really. I kinda like our little rivalry game that we play. I'm just mad at myself and I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm so sorry Lance” Keith was next to the Cuban now, placing a handed on his shoulder. 

Lance had to smile to himself and his shoulder tingled were Keith touched. Who knew Keith could be so sweet and apologetic. He figured Keith would be the last person he would show this side to him, they were rivals after all. Well Lance realized they didn't seem like rivals anymore. 

“It's okay…but I don't take back what I said. Don't give me that look. You are pretty hardheaded, but not as hardheaded as I thought. I forgive you though. Just don't say things like that again, you hurt me, you know” Lance said, looking at Keith

“I'll try. Fine…I promise that I won't hurt you again.” Keith took a deep breath, “Also there is something else I need to tell to you. I like yo-er I mean someone here. They are sweet and caring, always have a smile on their face. I like seeing them happy because they make me happy even if I don't show it. They are brave, patience, and strong, stronger than I could ever be. And it pains me to see them hurt and I want them to always have that heart stopping smile on their lips.” 

“It's sounds like your in love” Lance said, sadly.

His's heart sunk. Keith loved someone in the castle. He guess it must be Shiro or Pidge because why would Keith love him. Lance knew it was hopeless, might as well give up on that dream. He shook his head slightly, breaking his train of thoughts.

“Yeah, I am. Um…what should I do” 

“Well, go and tell them. You have nothing to lose. Just say, ‘Hey I love you’.”

“Lance I…love you” Keith said, face turning red

Lance brighten, “Yeah like that.”

Keith stared at him. Was Lance really that dense? With all the flirting he does to other aliens, he should recognize when someone's flirting with him. He was being so obvious too. But Lance’s obliviousness was cute though. Keith knew he was Terrible with words. He was always an action kind of guy. It was now or never. 

Keith hesitatingly reached for Lance’s face and pulled it towards his, lips colliding. Lance’s eyes were wide in surprise at the sudden action while Keith shut his eyes. Lance felt lightning throughout his body, the feeling was amazing. He eyes fluttered to a closed moments later, kissing Keith back. 

He felt like he was having a heart attack (in a good way of course), and his thoughts were zooming in his head a mile per hour. Keith liked him? Was he just testing him? Was this even real in the first place? Maybe Keith hit his head too hard when they fell on the floor. Lance never felt this way before even with all the people and aliens he flirted with. Hell, even Allura couldn't compare to the adorable boy kissing him right now. 

They broke apart, Lance gasping for much needed air in his lungs. Keith was extremely anxious. He expected Lance to push away, to yell at him for kissing him like that. He couldn't stand to see that disgusted look in his eyes whenever his met them. Keith would have hated himself for changing their alright fragile friendship. But he didn't know what was running through Lance's head. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't…I shouldn't have done that! That was unfair to you and you probably don't like me in that way! God, I just ruin everything-” Keith rambled, turning red

Lance hugged him, which immediately silenced Keith. Lance started to chuckle into his ear. 

“Keith, you didn't ruin anything. I'm surprised you love me back and I have to admit, you are a good kisser. I'm just jealous of the person who you practiced on. P.s. You look cute when you ramble.” Lance said in his ear, whispering the last part. 

“I…love you” Keith mumbled.

“I love you too mullet” Lance smirked

A few moments later the elevator started up again, buzzing to life. Lance and Keith shouted in joy at the familiar, mechanical hum. Lance danced in celebration while Keith watched him with a smile on his face. The doors opened and the two boys rushed out. They didn't want to get trapped in that death trap again. Lance grabbed Keith's hand, knitting their fingers together as they rush towards the pool. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

[A while earlier in another area of the castle of lions]

Shiro walked up to Pidge, who was trying to find out what the Galra was planning next. She didn't look up from her computer as she greeted Shiro. He plopped down on the couch beside her, he was glad she cooled down enough to actually have a conversation with her without her yelling and cursing at you. Matt was the same way. He watched her fingers move across the keys at lightning speed before asking his question.

“Where is Lance and Keith? I want to make sure they're not off killing each other in another room.” he asked. 

“They're going to the pool together. I looked at the cameras.” 

They gave each other knowing looks and grinned mischievously at each other. Pidge had stopped working on what she was doing. Pidge like where this conversation was headed.

“So let me be clear. They are together, in a tight space and are shirtless?” Shiro clarified,

“Yep. What are you thinking, Shiro?” Pidge responded.

Shiro started at her right in the eyes and said those three magical words that she wanted to hear the moment he asked his question. 

“Break the elevator.”


	2. Oh, This Changes Everything Now

Lance’s POV 

They were in the heat of battle. The team was woken up from their slumber from the alarms running in their ears and the sounds of explosions from outside. They ran to their lions putting on armor before entering them. Lance was extremely tired and cranky. Why did the Galra had to attack now?! He need his goddamn beauty sleep! Plus they interrupt his facial treatment and he was furious that about that. He frowned angrily as Blue shot out of the castle, the others shortly behind. Blue attacked first, worming between enemy ships and firing at another fleet. She bit into three ships and threw them at others. The blue paladin was 32% in control of his lion. Blue sense that her human warrior was exhausted and try to take the stress off of him. Lance just wanted to sleep and he complained about that too. Keith told him to shut up. Of course the two started arguing again.

“Fight me Keith! I honestly don't give a damn anymore. I'm just freaking tired and they woke me up in the middle of my facial, let a guy complain without having to deal with your compliments!” He yelled into his com. 

“Boo hoo, Lance is tired. Don't you think we all are? If you could stay focus and stop complaining then maybe we could all go back to sleep. ”

“Guys could you stop acting like two year olds for once and help fight” Pidge said, irritated.

“Yeah I agree with Pidge, help us please” Hunk agreed, grunting as a energy bolt hit is lion. 

“Fine, fine! I don't care. It's not like Keith goes to sleep like a normal human anyways.” Lance muttered but it was clearly enough for Keith to hear. 

Keith slammed his lion in Blue, causing the lion to soar into a new swarm of Galra pilots. The pilots fired at the lion coming for them and swerved out of the way when she gotten too close. Lance grunted as his head hit the back of the chair. The blue paladin smirk a devilish smile to him. Keith was challenging him. 

“Oh it's on Mullet”   
Lance, fully awake now, grabbed both controls and rocket towards Red. Keith was laughing at what he did to him, not in a few minutes though. He hit Red almost at full force, knocking Keith back farther than he did to Lance. Lance smirk in victory as he heard a string of curse words over the com.

The two lions were farther away from the others now, going at each other. Blue hitting Red and Red hitting Blue. He heard Allura’s voice over the com but ignored it, it was probably something about forming Voltron or whatever. Though it wasn't. They didn't see the other lions retreating back towards the castle or how close the main ship have gotten. The Galra canon glowed a light purple, a different shade unlike the other canons they have come across before. It fired. Lance and Keith regretted having a front row seat to this show. They didn't have time to get out of the way before the strange blast hit them. Red and Blue collided into each other unintentionally, the forced making Lance bite his tongue and his head slam into the side of his chair. 

Lance’s vision blurred and he started losing conscience. He tried to pull himself out of it, to at least return to the castle but his body didn't listen. It seemed like the floor had gotten closer when his vision went dark. The last thing Lance felt was Blue purring in the back of his mind. 

~<><><><><><><><>~

Keith's POV

Keith's body hurt like a bitch when he surfaced again. He had a massive headache probably from slamming his head in his chair and on the ground. Everything was sore and he was sure the wetness he felt underneath his right leg was blood. Dammit! He thought that this would be a quick and easy fight, he was wrong about that. He just had to annoy Lance because he's so cute annoyed. Wait, Lance! Keith eyes widen and he shot up, making himself a little dizzy from the action. He searched for his helmet finding it ways from him. The red paladin crawled over to it. Shakily he placed the helmet on his head, all he heard was static in his earpiece. Great! Keith grabbed onto the nearest object, using it to help him up. Red grumble in his mind as he limped from object to object. 

“Yeah yeah I know I'm stubborn” Keith said out loud. 

Keith paused for a second. His voice sounded weird, like it wasn't his. It sounded higher than what his voice normally was. Was he losing his voice? Keith was sure puberty ended a while ago for him. It couldn't be that. He shook his head and continued on. Keith decided to worry about that later. Soon he exited his lion. Red had returned to the castle when he blacked out during the battle. He thanked her silently and the red paladin swore that he saw her smile. He looked over to his left and noticed that Lance’s lion was right next to Red. There was no Lance. Was he trapped in there, still possible knocked out? That worried him even more. 

A string of curse words brought him out of his mind as he saw a figure faintly walk out of Blue. Keith sighed in relief that Lance was okay. Maybe he could apologize for annoying him. Keith limped over to his team mate. As he came closer to Lance he noticed that he didn't look the same. Well she didn't look the same. A girl, a little shorter that Lance’s normal height, had long straight dark brown hair. Her eyes were the same dazzling and playful blue eyes Keith fell in love with. Everything about her screamed Lance. This must be a dream! The girl had a look of confusion on her face as she stared at him.

“Keith, is that you? What happened to you darling , you're a girl? I don't know if I either want to make out with you or run away. I am honestly so confused right now and my brain can't handle it.”   
Keith looked down at his chest. Now he knows why his chest hurt, his breast was smushed against his chest thanks to the armor. It made him uncomfortable. His hair was longer too, the wavy hair grew all the way to his shoulders. 

“Um…yes, it's me. I can't believe this either Lance. I think we changed to girls due to that ion canon blast from earlier.” 

“Hold on. You're saying, instead of killing us when they had the chance, they turned us into girls?” She was doing her exaggerate hand movements. 

“Pretty much” Keith responded already done with this whole situation. 

“Sweet!” Lance said excitedly 

Keith narrowed her eyes and glared at Lance. She stop jumping up and down and cleared her throat. Good choice.

“Not sweet” She correct himself. 

“How long are we going to stay this way, all these female parts are going to get in the way. I want my old body back.”

“I honestly have no clue but…a bright side…think of all the things we could do” she had a devilish smirk on her face as she stalk towards her. Keith's face was burning red. “All the stuff I can do to you” 

“You enjoy this too much” Keith said.

“Of course I do. You're so cute when you get fluttering so much! Oh and this is payback for slamming Red into my girl.” 

“I'm sorry. Lance ‘I just woken up’ McClain is very fun to annoy, I can't help it”  
Lance stuck her tongue at her at the lame apology. 

“You're lucky I love you” 

“Love you too” 

Lance pushed her soft lips onto hers, giving the red paladin a quick kiss promising the things that were going to happen behind closed doors. Lance winked at her. Damnit, why was he acting so much like a school girl?! She should used to the things Lance say and how physical he is (always want to cuddle every five minutes). Stop swooning over everything. Keith could sense that Red and Blue loved the show going on in front of them. Curse his Lion, all she does is ask about his relationship with him. Lance smiled softly as she held her boyfriend’s (girlfriend’s?) hand as the girl help her limp to the changing room where armor was held. Sliding the tight chest plate felt like heaven. Lance did the same, taking the armor off of her chest and slipping the leg pieces off. She noticed that Keith was started at her but raised an eyebrow for an answer. She turned to help Keith, who were struggling to take off the leg pieces. The Cuban took them off delicately. 

“So we a little bit of a problem” Lance said when she was finished. 

“What do you mean by that” Keith questioned. 

“Um I don't think that our clothes will fit us, I mean my shirt is pretty large so I could still wear it but you shirt is already short. It's going to be tight with it on. I don't have large breast (unfortunately) so we could maybe switch clothes during the time we're girls.” Lance explained, motioning to the waiting clothes in their locker. 

“I guess we could do that. Don't ruin my clothes or I will kill you” Keith threatened making the ‘I'm going to slice your throat’ motion. 

Lance laughed, “You know I won't. And you treasure me to much to kill me.”

“Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that” She laugh right along with her, knowing she would do that. 

The noise faded to a comfortable silence, neither wanting break it. Keith realize that if she never accidentally confessed to her a month ago, they would still be fighting and arguing. The fights did entertained him a little. Especially when Lance said ‘Lance and Keith. Neck and neck’ all that time ago in the desert. Oh how many things changed for them, for all of them. Lance spoke up, she seemed to be lost in thought.   
“That must hurt. Do you need me to clean it up for you? I know you won't make it if you limp all the way there and I can't carry you. Plus, I don't want blood on my pants” She giggled at the end 

Keith swore her heart stopped at the beautiful sound coming from her lover. It made her smile to herself. They were so different but worked incredibly well together. 

“Yeah I'll like that” 

Lance went to the corner of the room, retrieving the emergency first aid kit that Hunk had put in there. He took out some weird Altean oil and a soft rag to clean the wound up. Then he took the some white bandages and wrap it neatly on his leg. Keith stared at her in awe, she never knew that Lance could do this. When the blue paladin was done, she sat back to admire her work. Then she noticed the purple eyes of Keith looking at her. She stared back confused.

“What? Is it uncomfortable?” Lance asked. 

“No it's not that, I just never knew you could do this. You don't seem like a medical type of guy.” 

“Well when I was younger I would always get into fights. I didn't start them first, mind you, they didn't like my snark comments. Anyways my older sister would always bandage me up when I get home. She had learned that from my mama, who was a nurse herself. I asked her one day if she would teach me how she does it, claiming I'm a big boy and that I could do it by myself. She laughed but taught at me. Now whenever I or someone gets hurt, I know what to do. I can't let you die on me, Kogane.” 

“I promise I won't, McClain. I think it's time to see the others, don't you think? He I don't know how long we've been out and in here. Maybe it's time let them see what's up” Keith said, trying out the bandaged leg. 

“Lance? Keith?” A voice asked. 

The two turned their head to see the whole gang was piled into the changing room. Shiro was speechless, Pidge was smirking, Hunk’s eyes were wide with shocked, Allura was staring at them in confusion and Coran was stroking his mustache, clearly thinking. Keith turned her head, looking away from them. Lance did what only Lance could do, she lighten the mood. 

“The one and only! Who else could replace Lancey Lance, the best sharpshooters in the universe, no one of course! Hey Allura, maybe you will like me now if you swing that wa-OW!” 

Keith had smacked her thigh hard, crossing her arms after. 

“Yep,” Pidge said, straightening her glasses. “Those are the two dorks we know and somewhat love. Also you guys have been out for like seven hours, your lion wouldn't let us go in and get you.” 

“Hey” They both whined at the insult. 

“I agree” Allura snapped out of her daze. “They are the real Keith and Lance, but how…” 

“How are you guys, girls? Like I know we’ve seen a bunch of weird stuff in space but my friends just turning into girl out of no where takes the number one spot” Hunk stated. 

“It must of been the ion canon from earlier! I knew something was weird with the Galra just randomly finding us” Allura exclaimed. “I don't know how long this will last, maybe a few days or weeks. This have never happened before.” 

“Let us leave them in peace as the get dress, they both are probably tired and need rest. C’mon everyone, out” Shiro urged the team out like a father herding his children at the mall. 

Keith look to Lance finding her smiling. He kinda expected their reactions to be that way, especially a sassy child named Pidge. She always knows everything. Keith swore she saw her wink at them as she left the room. Damn her! 

“That was interesting, very fun to watch” Lance laughed loudly. 

“I swear we are like a reality tv show sometimes.” Keith explains, standing up and stretching his limbs. 

“Well everyone does keep everything funny, I would totally watch the crap out of that” 

“It would be named something like Voltron; Legendary Defenders or something else” 

The both of them were laughing now as Lance threw his clothes at Keith. She caught them and put it on. The shirt was indeed long, the fabric stopping at her waist. The pants fitted good but they were too long for her. Damn Lance and her height! The red paladin rolled the bottoms up until they were perfect for her. By the time Keith was done putting on her clothes, Lance was already putting on his shoes. Keith grabbed his red boots from his locker and slipped them on. 

Although Keith didn't notice that Lance licked her lips hungrily at the thought of stripping her clothes off of her boyfriend (girlfriend?) and taking her right then and there. Though she strained herself to not act on her urges at the moment. Lance gave Keith another quick kiss, longer than the first one, and strolled out of the room.

They did indeed do the dirty later that night, Lance pushing Keith against her bedroom walls after dinner. Kissing her senseless and showing her how girls do it. Keith enjoyed every second on it. Two weeks later the finally spell wore off. Keith was glad to have his normal body back but was disappointed when he realized he didn't have an excuse to wear Lancs’s clothes. Oh well he well have to manage with stealing his jacket again.


	3. I'm In Love With The Shape Of You

Keith looked out the window of the car, watching the building and lights past by in a blur. The city was bursting with energy and lights, groups of drunken friends hobbling down the sidewalk and couples kissing in the winter air. Keith could care less about that. He was angry and bored at the same time, mostly angry at a certain couple that forced him to go with them. 

“Why did you kidnap me” Keith asked again for the forth time that night.

“Because no twenty-two year old is going to sit home and read books like an old person. Get out and have fun like a normal person” Allura stated 

“Yes because my definition of fun is going to the Holt’s house to play board games like children” He snorted sarcastically.

“There's a club down the road from their house. You could go there” Shiro suggested 

Keith sighed louder. Going to a club sucks! There is too much flashing lights that blinds him, the music is always too loud, and worst of all there is probably going to be tons of people there. He hated it. 

The car lurch to a stop at the red light. Keith had to stop himself from crashing. 

Allura had turned up the radio claiming that this was her song. She was belting out the lyrics to ‘Worth It’ at the top of her lungs. Keith wonder how does a professional singer’s voice could go from beautiful to screeching that fast? He could sing decently but he doesn't ruin his voice by screaming. He unlocked his phone and started to record her for blackmail when she bother him again. It was quite funny when Shiro joined in singing the male parts even though he barely knew the lyrics. Soon the light turned green and the car started moving again. They reach the club in minutes. Keith climbed out of the backseat of Shiro’s car. He immediately want to go home. People were hanging out and the parking lot, probably doing drugs or smoking. 

“When do you want me to pick you up?” Shiro asked

“No it's fine. I can walk there” Keith replied. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes Takashi”

He could hear Allura laughing in the background followed by a breathless “Don't get too drunk”. Shiro gave him a ‘really’ look and drove away from him. Keith had a smirk on his face as he watched the black car speed down the road out of sight. Might as well go find a dark abandoned corner he could sit in. He read the sign on the front of the building. “

Voltron Nightclub” He said out loud more to himself. 

Keith walked inside. Just like he predicted there were different kind of lights flashing across the whole place mostly the dance floor, music blared from the two speakers near the stage,  
A wooden bar was to the right of the dance floor and it had a few people. He guessed that a special song brought the people to the floor. He headed over there avoiding everyone around him. 

He sat down on one of the old seats and placed his arms on the counter. Just five minutes in and he’s already drained. There was only three people at the bar, him, the bartender, and women at the other end. Said bartender noticed him and walk over to where he was. 

“Hey, what do you want to drink?” He asked.

“Um…water is fine” 

“Anything else? We have our special of the day tonight” 

“No thanks” 

“Oh alrighty then. My name is Hunk if you need anything I'm your guy” Hunk grinned and placed his glass of water onto the wooden countertop. 

He left and continued his conversation with the girl at the other end. Keith pulled out his phone and check the time. 9:47. Ugh. Maybe he could can Shiro to come pick him up but then he had to listen to his lecture. He didn't want to deal with that today. 

Keith sipped on his water as he turned around in his chair. His eyes drift over the crowd of girls and guys dancing and singing with the music until they landed on a particular guy near the center. From far away all he could point out was that the stranger had dark brown hair that goes along amazingly with his tan skin. His white shirt was covered by a light blue flannel. The guy was cute he had to admit. Keith continued to stare at him, he knew he might of seem creepy watching him. Though he couldn't help it. The man’s moves were enchanting. Putting him in a trance. 

“He’s great, isn't he” 

Keith jumped and almost broke his glass. He turned around to face where the voice came from. Hunk was giving him a knowing smile and raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh yeah” Keith wasn't sure what to say. 

“Don't worry most people get mesmerized by him. That's Lance, he usually comes in here every day. The people and the staff loves him. He even has his own fangirl that comes and dance along with him.” Hunk explained, pointing at the swooning girls on the other of the dance floor. 

“Oh..so he's basically a hard one to catch” 

“Yep.”

Another person walked up to the bar talking Hunk’s attention away from him. He started to stare at the mysterious boy again.

The stranger suddenly turned around and catches his stare. Keith's face turned red in embarrassment and broke the short eye contact. He swore that he saw what looked like a smirk on his face. He turned around in his seat and continued drink his water. 

“Hunk give me the regular!” A voice called from his side. 

He quickly turned to see him standing next to him and his eyes widen. Keith would probably be confronted and called a stalker or something. He already messed up! He looked down. Instead the mysterious guy smiled at him and sat down in the seat next to him. Hunk slid him his drink and the guy caught it, unfazed. 

“Hey” He started.

Oh god he was more hot up close! 

“Hey” Keith replied, looking up.

“The name’s Lance. What's yours?” 

“Um…mine is Keith” 

“Well Keith why are you sitting over here by yourself? The party is over there not here.”  
Lance asked, downing his drink.

“I can see that and they're less people over here than there” He pointed to the dance floor “Plus crowds make me uncomfortable”

“Come dance with me” The Cuban suddenly asked.

“W-What” Keith stutters.

Did he hear him correctly?

“Dance with me” Lance said again 

“I don't dance. I can't dance.”

Lance took a few seconds for his answer to sink in. Keith thought that Lance would give up.

“Do you trust me?” 

“Not really” Keith snorted

“Well I guess you have to” 

Before Keith could ask what he meant by that, Lance wrapped his warm hand around his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. In the very middle! It was like the people made a path for them, like they knew what he was thinking. Lance started dancing to the song ‘Shape of You’ which was the song that stared playing when they stepped on the dance floor. The lights had changed from orange and white to blue, purple, and red. It was like the colors of the music video Allura made him watch earlier that much. 

Lance was dancing now, a bright smile was on his face as he urged Keith to dance with him. Keith followed mesmerized by the stranger in front of him. It was Lance was the beautiful siren and he was the poor man that fell under his spell. He let Lance do most of the dancing. It satisfied something within him to see the Cuban happy and carefree. Lance was singing along with the rest of the people around them now. 

“I'm in love with the shape of you. We push and pull like a magnet do” He sung, spinning into Keith.

God his voice is beautiful even more beautiful than Allura’s. Great! I'm falling in love with someone I don't even know.

“Although my heart is falling too. I'm in love with your body” Keith sung the next part, eyes meeting Lance’s.

They were close to each other lips almost bushing against the other. It took a moment before the scene sunk into the both of them. It was like the rest of the world slowed to a stop around them. It was only them and the song. Keith felt his heart racing in chest, he could smell Lance’s sweet cologne. The two blush at the same time, Keith letting go of Lance in embarrassment . The special moment was now broken, the noise grew in volume and the people around him started to move again. 

What was that?

They kept dancing for the rest of the song. Keith strangely longed for Lance back in his arms but resisted it. A couple of more songs played some of them had Keith singing along too and they continued dancing to them, laughing and challenging each other. Soon they left the dance floor. They collapsed in a booth by front windows, sweat falling down their. face.

“That was actually fun” he breathed 

“I told you, you should trust me” Lance smirked. 

Keith took out his phone and check the time. His eyes visibly widen and Lance looked at him in confusion.

“What's wrong, are you okay Keith? Did something happen?” 

“It's 12:25!” He shrieks 

“And…” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“I'm 30 minutes late to meet up with my brother and his girlfriend and I said I will walk there. ” Keith groaned.

“Hey, calm down. I can take you in my car if you want to” Lance stated.

“You don't have to though, I don't want to ruin your night” 

“Shut up I'm taking you and that's final. Lance McClain is not a jerk beside I owe you one for dancing with me tonight” 

His face turned red as his jacket. Lance chuckle into his hand. 

Keith found himself being pulled be Lance again. They speed walk out of the loud club into the parking lot. Keith was glad his ears had finally had gotten a break. He might be deaf and blind tomorrow. The shady people from earlier had probably left or went inside since it was only them in the parking lot. Lance found his car, a blue one, in the back row and Keith walked to the passenger side. The doors unlocked with a click and he got in. Lance put the keys in, turning them to start the car. The engine roared to life a second later keeping a decent rumbling as they drove out of the parking lot. Keith told Lance the directions to the Holt’s house. The car was only filled with the music from the radio occasionally his voice telling the direction. He stared at the Cuban who was humming along with the song. He felt a little down that he wouldn't be able to see him again. 

Stop it Keith, you're acting like a school girl! He probably won't even remember you tomorrow.

“Turn right here and it should be down at the end of the row” Keith stated as Lance turned 

“Huh, that's strange I have a friend who lives down this road” Keith froze “Katie Holt. But she likes to be called-“ 

“Pidge” They both said together. 

Lance looked at him surprised. Keith avoided his gaze. Soon they were parked in the driveway next to Shiro’s black car and Pidge’s green car. Keith was about to open the door when Lance grabbed his arm. He turned around asking what he was doing when Lance silence him in the most shocking yet amazing way possible. He peck Keith softly on the lips before grinning. He wanted to wipe that smile off his face. His face turned red. 

“What was that for?” Keith asked flustered

“I wanted too”

“I don't even know you!” 

Lance ignored him, “Anyways can I have your phone number so I can keep in touch with you. You sure made this the best night of my life” 

Lance handed his phone to him, who took it hesitantly. Keith typed in his number and then call himself. He save the number under Loverboy Lance. Keith smile slightly, definitely defines him correctly. Keith waved goodbye to Lance. Keith watched as the Cuban pulled out and drove back the way they came. He walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell. The door flew open in a instant. He barely got to see the doorway before he was put in a headlock. 

“Why are you late? You have no idea how much you scared Shiro and I. I almost decided to call the police you should be lucky I didn't.” Allura ranted, making her grip tighter. 

I grunted in response at her. She let go a few minutes later and joined the others in the family room. Shiro looked up from the TV and looked at Keith. 

“Did you have fun” He asked. 

Keith stared at the new number on his phone with a goofy smile on his face. 

“Yeah I kinda did”


	4. Hands Off, He's Mine

Lance POV…

Excuse my language but…SHIT! 

My Converses barely touching the ground as I ran on the wet sidewalk. I held my English binder over my head as the rain kept falling from the sky. I knew it barely did anything but protection is protection. I pulled out my phone looked at the time that showed on the screen again. 9:28. School started eight minutes ago. Ugh! Damn his alarm clock for waking him up late! Plus I forgot my umbrella in the rush I was in. Could my day get any worse? I should've just called Hunk for a rider . 

I turned the corner and continued running like a maniac down the street. The school couldn't be far now. 

Maybe he could make up an excuse that he was feeling sick in the bathroom, but that wouldn't explain his wet clothes. All I know is that my mom is going to kill me when she finds out I'm late. Then I have to hear a lecture from my dad saying that I should go to be earlier so that you can actually get up in the morning. I think it's funny that they think that I'm going to sleep early. In their dreams. 

In a few moments my school appeared into view. Almost there. I literally sprinted the rest of the way there. I reached the front of the school out of breath. My lungs screamed for oxygen. I haven't run that much in my life. Whoa I'm so outta shape! Once I recovered enough not to collapse I entered the building. I softly closed the door as my eyes scanned down the empty hallway. I breathe a sigh of relief when I don't see them or the staff

I need to get my book before I go to class or Mr. Johnson is going to explode. I hurry to my locker, racing by the numbers until I catch mine. I unlocked the metal lock and the blue door swung open. I grabbed my mandatory English textbook and placed my binders in the locker. While I'm here I could take what I need for my first two periods.

I closed my locker and clicked my lock back onto the small hook. I practically speed walked to my classroom. I climbed up the stairs and turned the first corner. I took a deep breath and turned the door knob. 

Apparently the class was busy talking to each other about something that they didn't even notice me. Mr. Johnson was clearly focused on the papers on his desk to even look at me. Perfect. I closed the door and quickly walked over to my seat by the window. How did I get away with that? I don't even know. I leaned forward and tapped Pidge on the shoulder. 

“Hey what's going on?” I asked.

“Mr. Johnson assign us our semester project. We have to memorize and act out a scene from Hamlet. Don't get to excited though, he also assigned us partners. Me and Hunk are a team and you were put with Keith if I remember correctly.” She explained, grinning knowing at the end.

I felt my face heat up. Only Hunk and Pidge knew about my secret crush on Keith Kogane, the bad boy at school. He’s so cold and mean to everyone he comes in contact with that it makes it hard to actually talk to him. That's why I like watching him from afar. Great that sounded stalker-ish. It's just he's so amazing and adorable. His eyes always show his deep emotions even though his face doesn't show it. And when I see those rare times when he smile, my chest heats up and I just melt. Isn't that what a heart attack feels like?

“How does it feel to be pared up with your crush” she smirks. 

I want to wipe it off her face. I put on a smirk of my own. 

“That would be great if I could do all the things I want do to him” 

She started laughing gaining a few stares from nearby classmates. Though with their short attention span they when back to their own conversation.

“Lance you devil! I wouldn't expect the A plus student of our honor class to be so dirty minded.”

“Well if you stop sending me smut of your ships at eleven o’ at night then maybe I would be still innocent” 

I continued to talk to Pidge about the project, Keith, and other things before the period ended. I swear everyone vanished into thin air when the bell stopped ringing. I shoved everything into my book bag before stepping out of the classroom. I made my way to Chemistry next. I groaned internationally because it takes forever to get there. Why? Because people can't walk and talk at the same time. They always want to have a full chat session in the middle of the hallway when people are try to get through. 

After what felt like hours I finally stumbled into my second period. So glad I'm out of that traffic jam. When the final bell rung, Miss.Hamilton gotten started on her lesson. I zoned out after the bell work. Second period was boring but I still took notes during the class. See I'm a responsible student. I may or may not have scribbled Keith's name in the corner of my paper. The bell rung soon after, Miss.Hamilton yelling at us ‘Don't forget the homework’. I felt like no one heard her. I took my time to pack up and left her classroom with a wave. 

I hummed a song as I walked through the halls heading for the cafeteria. I was one of the lucky people who had A lunch today. Let me get something straight, A lunch sucks because you just ate breakfast an hour ago and now you're eating lunch. You have a 75% chance of falling asleep during third period because of a full stomach. Lastly, you are freaking hungry the rest of the day because you eat in the freaking morning! 

My phone dings in my pockets and I took my phone out. I read the notification on the home screen. It was a text from Pidge a minute ago (due to the horrible wifi the school has, all texts are minutes late). I unlocked my phone and respond back to her. 

My Meme Team: HURRY UP LOSER IM HUNGRY!

Calm down, I'm coming. Need to stop at locker first

I shut it off and shoved my phone into my pocket. I turned the corner and made it to my locker. The hallways were nearly empty at this point so its easier to get around now than earlier. I took the silver lock off the blue hook and opened my locker. I took my English and Chemistry book and binders out of my bookbag and put it neatly into my locker. 

“Well, well, well” I froze, damnit I thought I could of avoided them “Look who we have here boys. Lance McLame decided to show his face today.” 

Eric, the main leader of the group, slammed my locker door close. I jumped back in surprise at the action. Though I should of expected it. The rest of his gang surrounded Eric and I in a semi-circle. I was stuck between bullies and lockers. There was no way to get out. I hugged my books in my arms as I try to lean coolly against the locker. Though I probably look awkward. I have to play the situation carefully. 

“What do you want from me now Eric” I said through tight teeth. 

“I want to continue what we did at the party last Saturday since we were rudely interrupted” He said smoothly 

“I'm not doing anything with you. I told you already I don't like you anymore, go hit on someone else.”

“Don't be that way, Babe. Besides-” Eric walks up to me forcing me to look at him. “You're all I want”

“Fuck you” I spit at him. 

He didn't care what I said. Eric licked the shell of my ear and I shivered at his touch. Why was he doing this? He backed away smirking confidently. I fully hate him now. I want to run away but my legs wouldn't move. 

“Well I hate to this to you Lance. It's your fault for not listening. Boys, you know what to do” 

Eric stepped back as his minions closed in around me. I closed my eyes shut awaiting the first punch to come like it usually does. I silently hope that Keith was here. Though I learn the attack never does come. My eyes flew open as I heard grunts and the sound of skin to skin. (Whoa I realized that sounded different from what i meant it to be) Although he was just a blur I could clearly recognize that mullet anywhere. He could tell Keith was pissed. Eric’s men went down in a instant except him. Eric stared angrily at him while Keith glared back. 

Keith then snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt my face getting hot. What in the world-?!

“Hands off Eric, Lance’s mine.”

“Does it look like I care Kogane? Me and Lance was just catching up here when decided to interrupt us.” Eric lied.

“Do I look like an idiot Anderson?” He mocked, “Because I clearly heard him say ‘Fuck you’.”

Eric’s face turned red from anger but Keith had a angrier face than him. It was quite scary when it's directed at you. 

“Walk away before I beat the hell out of you”

“Over my dead body-“ 

“Do want to make that happen” Eric shook his head quickly “Good. Stay away from me and Especially Lance. Now run.” 

He turned around swiftly and stomped away like a child, his friends following him close behind, groaning. I think Keith broke one of their nose but I was glad they're gone. I couldn't handled being molested by him again. What if Keith hadn't saved me? I shivered. He would of still be trying to get himself laid. I breath a sigh of relief when I couldn't see them anymore. I went to turn around and slammed into Keith's chest. I immediately stepped back. Damnit Lance that was really smooth! 

“Are you okay?” He said softly. 

My blush got deeper. 

“I-I…uh…yeah?” My answer came out like an question, “How much did you hear of that”

My stupid heart was beating out of control, such betrayal. I need to calm down and actually seem fine. 

“The whole thing. I didn't like the way he was treating you so I had to intervene” 

“Uh huh. Though I-I have to ask you did you really mean…that” My voiced faded out at the end. 

“Mean what?” 

“That I was yours. I'mmeanIdon'treallycareifyoudon'tcarelikeIcanpretendnoneof thiseverhappened.I'msorrytodisturbyourlunchtimewithallofthatandit'snotthatreallyimportantandIthankyouforsavingmefromEric. AndnowI’mranting! SoyeahI’mjustgoingtogonow! ByeKeith!”

Ugh why did I just do that? All my chances are ruin! I finally get to talk to him and this is what I say. I try not to die at the moment and walked past him as fast as I could. Farther from the embarrassment the better. I felt a strong tug on my jacket sleeve causing me to stop. Great he's probably going to make fun of me now. I turn around. 

I was met with strong, soft lips kissing mine. My body felt electricity run through it and my heart was now running 200 mph. Keith's eyes were close and so I made mine flutter to a close. I was so inexperienced that I never even made out when my pillow when I was twelve (what people usually do to practice kissing) but I let Keith take the lead. Honestly that was a great decision. We were so close but to me I wanted to be even closer. Though my lungs started screamed for air and I broke away. It took a few minutes for my numb mind to start working again. My thoughts hit me like a truck!

Keith kissed me! He kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me! Why did he do that?! Is he just messing with my feelings or something. But our lips touched! AAAAAHHH!

“Does that answer you question or do I have to say it clearly. You are mine McClain.” Keith had a devilish smirk on his face.

If I were to die right now, I would freaking die a happy man. I stared into his violet eyes and I swear the gap between us had gotten smaller again. It was like the world had frozen around them and it was just..them. His breath ghost on my lips. I resisted the urge to kiss those lips again. It all felt like a dream, maybe I haven't woken up yet. 

“If you haven't figured it out yet, I like you. Like really like you” He whispered. 

My answer was throwing my arms around his neck and kissing his nose. It was Keith's turn to blush now, eyes widen in surprise. I had to admit it suited him and I want to see it again. He tried keeping his cool composure by raising an eyebrow but failed. I chuckle in response. I didn't know Mr.Tough-Guy had a soft side but it was extremely adorable. 

“I really like you too.” 

[In the meantime, in the Cafeteria]

“HUNK YOU OWE ME TWENTY DOLLARS” Pidge shouted, slamming her lunch tray down.

“Why what happened” Hunk flinched in response. 

“THEY KISSED IN THE FUCKING HALLWAY, THAT SNEAKY LITTLE MIDGET“

“Uh huh. Where's the proof?”

Pidge held up her phone in its shining glory and shoved it in Hunk’s face. The male stared at the picture of two boys clearly Keith and their beloved Lance kissing by his locker. He groaned to himself for losing their little bet and slid Pidge a 20 across the table. Now he knows, never bet with Pidge.


	5. Talk Dirty To Me

Keith was bored out of his mind. There was nothing on TV to watch and he didn't feel like doing his twenty pages of homework. Simply there was nothing to entertain him. Keith groaned flipping onto his stomach. He had gotten suspended from school yet again for getting into another (surprise surprise) fight, the kid deserved it though. That bastard had called Hunk fat, made fun of Pidge for being transgender, and worst of all, called Lance a slut. He didn't care if they made fun of him but if they bully his friends, he was going to murder them. Of course he was suspended for a week.

The teen was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a car door slam and foot steps walking up to the first door. He heard keys clinking together as the figure unlocked and opened the door.

“Honey I'm home!” Shiro yelled, bursting through into their apartment 

“Shut up” Keith yelled back. 

“I think you would change your tone when you realize I got you something” He said tossing the white plastic bag onto Keith's back. 

Keith rolled over, causing the bag and item to fall to the floor with a thud. He reached down and grabbed it. He had to admit though. Curiosity was picking at him and like the saying says ‘Curiosity killed the cat’. His eyes widen once he pulled the object out of the bag. It was what he was asking for for the longest time now. Shiro was standing over him watching his adopted brother's reaction. Keith spun around to look at him. 

“How-Why did you get me this?” 

“I figured it's about time you should have a phone. Plus you can give me a heads up when you get suspended again-don't give me that look-you know you will” 

Keith grumble and crossed his arms over his chest. Shiro chuckled at him and walked into the kitchen, humming a song. 

Keith waited until Shiro was distracted before he took the phone and ran into his room, climbing up the stairs two at a time. The box had already been opened and the phone was ready to be used. It took him a few minutes to learn to work the many features of his iPhone but he got the hang of it. Excitement ran through his veins. He had to tell someone. The teen knew just who to call. Dialing the number and pushing the call button, only lead up to excitement. The phone ranged for a few moments. 

“Hello” A voice said through the phone. 

“LANCE GUESS WHAT I GOT” Keith yelled.

“Keith? How did you call-YOU GOT AT PHONE!” Lance shouted back. 

“YEAH SHIRO GOT IT FOR ME” 

“I wonder what you did to give him a change of heart because the Shiro I know wouldn't give you a damn thing” 

“Shut up Lance!”

“Make me or is Mr.Hotshot to scared to” Lance tease and Keith rosed to the challenge.

Those kind of thoughts flashed through his mind. Him pushing Lance up against the wall, kissing his lips senseless. The sight of Lance breathless and whispering his name wantonly. His mouth spoke before he even had a chance to come out of his little fascination. 

“I will but you might moan a little”

The other line went quiet and his heart stopped In his chest. Keith slapped his hand over his mouth, oh god, he wanted to take his words back. He thought that Lance would take it as a joke, even though he knew it wasn't. However he didn't expect this reaction from his loud and bubbly friend. Friend aka secret but now not so secret crush. The atmosphere turned awkward and Keith groaned internally, there goes his friendship out the window. Keith started to laugh awkwardly. 

“Nevermind I-“

“Would…you like that?” Lance's voice was quiet. 

“Um” 

Keith had to do say something but his words got caught in his throat. Just say something, anything! Don't ruin what you have now! What does he say now? It was like he was on a type rope, one wrong step and he's a goner. 

“If only I get to see you like that” Keith laugh awkwardly. 

He held his breath. Was it worth it going along with this? Doubt started to pick at him. Lance wouldn't have the same feelings as him, the teen who probably be disgusted with him. Keith knew he never had a chance in the beginning. All the girls he flirt with proved that. He was painfully straight and not even Keith could change that. 

“Are you in your room” Lance’s voice dropped deliciously 

Oh god, he felt his dick twitched. Keith swallowed and nodded, when did his throat get so dry. Then he realized that Lance couldn't see him. His heart was beating frantically. 

“Yes” 

“Go lock your door” 

Keith did so. Climbing off his bed, he reached the door and he turned the lock to the right. A faint click was heard throughout the room. Satisfied, he flopped back onto the bed, he picked up his phone. 

“I'm Done. What do I do now Lance, what do you want to do to me” He whispered suggestively. 

“Ahhhhhh~” 

Keith's eyes went wide and he bite his lip. Did-Did he just moan because of him?! Oh God, that was hot and he wanted to hear more of that. The sounds that were coming from the other line was addicting. He could just imagine Lance laying on his bed, pants down and his dick in his hand. Sweat rolling down his face and breathy moans escaping those lips. 

“That's not an answer” Keith teased.

“I-ngghhh-want you-shit-to talk dirty to me” Lance moaned out. 

Keith took off his pants and boxers, he wasn't going to need them at the moment. He rubbed the head of his dick with his thumb then stroke the length slowly. He groaned into the phone. 

“Ahh…You're so hot Lance and you make me so hard for you. Do you know how many times I have to restrain myself in PE from pushing you up against the wall and want you to take me there? Too many-fuck-to count. The fantasies I have about you keep me up all night, me jerking off to the thought of you in me, fucking me fast and hard.. Nnngghh-” Keith pants , and oh my god it feels so good. 

“Just wanted you to notice me, that's why I flirt with all those girls. To make-fuck- to make you jealous.”

“Well you succeeded. I wanted to snatch away from them and have my way with you.” 

His hand sped up, going up and down continuously. His body temperature start to raise and everything felt so hot. Lance’s moans kept him going. Keith put finger in his mouth, coating it in his saliva. Taking it out, he brung the wet finger towards his waiting hole. A long and loud moans escapes his lips as it enters him.

“Fuck! Keith-mmm- where do you want it. Where do you want my dick.” Lance ask. His voice was desperate, hot, and deep and he couldn't help but jerk his hips upward. 

“Inside me. Fuck me Lance-ah! I'm so hard for you. Fuck me har- mmm- harder. I need you inside me” His finger was deep in hole, taking it out and slamming it back in at a fast pace. His finger curling in one spot and then in another. He would only do finger himself when Shiro wasn't home or in the shower when he was but today he felt adventurous. 

The teen imagines that Lance was there with him, doing this to him. Oh God, he wanted this so much. Keith was close and he could feel the pressure building up in his gut. He slowed down a bit trying to make this last longer. He wanted this to last forever. 

“Mmm. I'm so deep- ahh- deep inside you. Feels so good Keith!” 

Keith groaned and continued his motions. The tingling feeling in his gut returned. It was only a matter of time before he came. Though he want Lance to come too, to hear his moans as he comes to the thought of him. His fingers touch a bunch of special nerves inside him causing him to see Stars in his eyes and a sharp moan left his mouth. Keith's chest raises and falls at a great speed and his eyes fluttered to a close.

“Yeah, right there! Oh fuck. Lance~ I'm close. Come for me, come with me, Lancey Lance” 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, oh God, yes!” Lance shouted. 

“Nggghhhh~” 

A long drawn out moan exit his lips as his stomach was painted white with cum. He could hear a string of moans and pants coming from the other line. He never had a release so strong before. Their breathing was heavy over the phone, each trying to catch their breath. It took a few moments before Keith finally controlled his breathing. His hair was stuck to his forehead and he reeked of sweat and cum. 

“That-That was amazing”

“Yes it was” Lance laughs breathless. 

“Does this mean we're-“ 

“Boyfriends? Of course it does, I don't do this with just anyone. Are you ready for round two” 

“Lets go.” He said.


	6. Drunk In Love

“LETS KICK THIS PARTY IN GEAR” Lance yelled through the doorway. 

It was Pidge’s birthday party and of course she had to invite the whole gang over there. Her parents were gone for the night, they allowed her to have a party but told her they better not come home to a burning house before leaving for their night out. So no adult supervision! She had food and drinks in the kitchen that Matt had help her set up. Balloons were in each corner of the room and confetti was sprinkle every where on the ground. Pop songs were playing at a low level on the speakers. 

“WHATEVER LOSER” She shouted back 

Pidge threw a party favor at him. Lance quickly ducked and the object hit poor Keith in the face who had barely gotten into the house. He stumbled back a little. Lance doubled over in laughter. He held his middle section tight. 

“What the hell” Keith shouted in surprise. 

Pidge and Matt started laughing at his reaction. Keith grumbled, picking up the item that hit him and set it on a table. He went and sat on the opposite end of the couch away from Lance after putting his present on the gift table. Shiro entered the Holt household clearly talking to someone, probably Allura. 

Soon the others started to arrive. Hunk walking in at 6:24 bringing his famous homemade brownies at a medium size gift for Pidge. Matt took the container from him, stealing one as he puts it on the buffet table. Allura scrambled in an hour later as she put her gift on the table. A couple more people came also, laughing and wishing Pidge a happy birthday before going to sit with the others. Soon the whole Family Room was filled with angsty and hormone-driven teenagers. 

As the night went on, the party came around to its full potential. Lance claimed everything was boring and had some how gotten control of the speakers, playing ‘Hips Don’t Lie’ before grabbing a random girl and dance with her. This made the others stand up and dance. Pidge and Allura laugh before joining in as well. Matt had even pulled Shiro to dance with him (Aww the sweet couple). Keith stood in the background totally not watching Lance and his glowing smile. He would definitely not admit that he has a crush on him or anything. 

With dancing done, Pidge declared the kitchen opened for business. Some kids immediately rushed in there, getting their serving of hot food and cake before the good things are gone. The gift table was covered in gifts now and boy, wasn't she going to have fun tomorrow. 

Around midnight, the last few people had left, leaving Keith, Lance, Hunk, Shiro, and Allura yet to go. Pidge hurled them in a circle. 

“Alright guys, since you five didn't get out we are going to play a game. It's Truth or Dare but with a twist. The Holt twist.” 

“Really Katie?” Matt laughed. He knew what her sister was thinking and he also knew that the rest of the night is going to be interesting.   
“Of course Matt, they have to play! The twist is you must take a shot when say truth or when you deny a dare. Whose in for a little fun?” She brought out a hidden bottle of wine. 

She was meet with agreement from her closest friends, well what sounded like agreement. Lance, Matt, and Allura brightened up and smiled mischievously while Keith, Hunk, and Shiro looked at little unsure about what they were signing themselves up for. 

“I go first! Matt, truth or dare?” 

“Uh Dare” 

“I dare you to call mom from Shiro's phone and tell her “Hi, welcome to Chills” and then hang up” 

Shiro pulled his device from his pocket, unlocked his phone and gave it hesitatingly to Matt. He dial his mother’s phone number. The phone rung for a few seconds before his mother's voice floated through the phone. He put her on speaker. 

“Hello-”

“HI WELCOME TO CHILLS!” Matt yelled then pressed the red glowing button. 

The phone returned to the home screen and Matt returned it back to Shiro. He clearly his throat. 

“Hunk, Truth or Dare” 

“Dare. I'll take Dare” 

Matt smirked “Order me a pizza from Pizza Hut”

“Good one Matt, I would never thought of that one” Lance snickered. 

“Are the even opened this late, its literally 12:20!” Hunk argued, which gets a shrug from Matt. 

Hunk left the room and dial the nearest Pizza Hut, he poked his head back in a few minutes later asking if pepperoni was okay. Matt gave him at thumbs up. Hunk soon returned to the circle of doom, sighing as he sat down. He gave Matt and Pidge an annoyed look, the two blinking innocently.

“Shiro, Truth or Dare” 

“Dare”

“I dare you to inmate Allura for three rounds”

Shiro glanced at Allura who covered her mouth to keep laughter from escaping her lips, this would be too hilarious. Would he be able to do her faint English accent? Shiro cleared his throat.

“Okay, Lance Truth or Dare” Shiro asked with an on point Allura imitation.

“Let's go with Truth because I wanna get tispy, makes it more interesting” Lance winked followed by finger guns.  
“Alright then. Do you like anyone?” 

“Really Shiro? A basic question, I'm disappointed in you”

“Answer the question Loser” Pidge said.

“Okay okay! Jeez, yes I like someone” Lance admitted and took a shot of the wine. 

As the hours tick by and as the game continued, Allura, Pidge, and Lance were drunk. Like really drunk. Allura was attached to Shiro, tears falling from her eyes and she was just rambling about things that they didn't understand. Pidge kept saying that she wasn't that drunk even if no one believed her (She downed like half a bottle). Lance, he was the worst one and Keith felt like he was about to die. Lance had took of his pants and shirt a bit earlier, claiming it was too hot for the articles of clothing. He was now only in his boxes and he kept trying to touch Keith in sexual ways. Keith slapped his hand away. 

“Laaaannnncccceee” Pidge speech slurs, “Trrrruuueee or Daaaarrrrrreeee” 

“Dare” He replied sing-song. 

“I ddaaarrreee you to…reeecccrreaatee your favoritttee sex poosssiitttiiiooonn wwwiiittthhh Keeeeiiiitttthhh” She finished, voice raising.

Lance placed on his famous smirk and Keith's heart stopped in his chest. His crush is going to do what now. Oh no he was not prepared for this at all. His face turned red as Lance straddled him. The drunk Cuban pushed Keith down softly. Everything was fine, Keith tried to convince himself. The Pidge and Matt cheered, while Shiro was recording them with his phone. Allura was still sobbing for no reason and Hunk covered his eyes. Lance made eye contact with the teen under him, winking at Keith, before starting to move his hips. Lance was freaking grinding on him. Keith bite his lips to stop a groan from escaping. 

“Keith, let me have my way with you, I'll show you a good time.”

“Lance” Keith forced out “Stop your drunk. You don't know what you're doing.” 

“I do know what I'm doing” the Cuban leaned forward and whispered in his ear “I want you Keithy Keith, take me” 

He tried his hardest to suppress another moan. Keith could feel his cock starting to take interest in what they were doing. He glanced nervously at Hunk. The boy staring at the timer on his phone, a dark blush on his face. 

“If you stop grinding on me for the rest of the time then I'll give you a special reward”

“I hope the rewards you're talking about is underneath me because mini Keith is standing tall and proud” 

Keith heard snickering across from him and he leaned his head over to see a smirking Matt and a chuckling Shiro. Pidge never stop cheering or something about her OTP was canon. He glared at them, what wonderful friends they have. Lance placed his hand under Keith's chin turning it towards him. His face was pulled into a frown. 

“Why are you looking at them, like at me” Lance leaned forward lips almost touching his.

Was this how he was going confess? To a drunken Lance grinding on him. 

“TiMe” Hunk shrieks, repeatedly the word. 

Keith pulled Lance off of him, and quickly scrambled up. Clearly the teen was flustered. Keith stiffly moves towards the dark hallway mumbling that he suddenly had to use the bathroom. He had been over to the Holt's house so many times he knew what rooms were which. He rushed in a spare bedroom. He fixed his pants and boxers, trying to hide the boner Lance gave him. Ugh Lance. Why does he have to be sexy and annoying at the same time? It's like his one mission is to get Keith love him. Though he would admit that he was already falling for the dude. Keith heard a knock on the door and the sound of the nob turning. The wooden door creak opened behind him. 

Lance stumbled into the room, laughing loudly, and clumsily walking over to him. He then tripped over something and Keith moved to catch him. He continued to laugh. 

“Are you okay”

“Keithy Keith~ Come back. I miss you.” 

He still couldn't believe that this is the same Lance that always picks fights and insults him on a daily basis. Keith felt the Lance despise him. Well it is true that people admit their real feelings when drunk. Lance clung onto his body. He hoped that Lance couldn't feel his arosal through his jeans. 

“Keith~ Already so hard for me, aren't you? “ He smirked and pressed his body more into Keith's crouch. 

Keith moaned softly, biting his lip as he urged himself to not buck his hips. 

“Lance…we can't do t-this. You will regret it when you're sober and plus, you don't like me anyways.” 

“Screw that. I want you to take me Keith, pin me against the bed and take me. I know you want to.” He leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear seductively. 

God. Keith swear that Lance is a siren or something. He had the stay strong though, Lance was too drunk to actually give his consent. He didn't know what he was doing. Keith probably looked like a girl to him and that's why Lance is acting like this. Just thinking that he felt a sharp pain in his heart. The teen was pulled from his thoughts when Lance started grinding on him. Lance looked at him face getting closer and closer until their lips almost touch. He felt his heart stop in his chest. Was he going to-?

“Nngh, Lance!” Keith pushed him away and made a distance between them. 

Lance looked down at the carpet. The room was silent now and the atmosphere between them was thick. His eyes widen as he looked over at Lance, attention drawn over due to a faint sniffle. Tears started forming in Lance’s eyes as he goes to wipe them away. Keith was speechless. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want this to happen, he wanted to stop Lance before he did something he’ll regret. Keith never thought he would get this reaction. Keith reached for him but Lance backed away towards the door. 

“I thought you liked me. I thought I had a chance, but now I know” The Cuban mumbled

Lance opened the door and left Keith alone in the bedroom. Keith was frozen in place. What-What has he done? He collapsed on the spare bed wrinkling the sheets where he fell. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wanted to ruin after Lance, go after him and kiss him until he melts. Though he didn't. Why would he? He just ruined everything after all.


	7. I Have A Confession To Make

Allura stomped into the control room angrily, she sees all the paladins lounging tiredly in their seats. The Altean princess walked to her area and turned around facing each paladin of the black, red, green, yellow, and blue lions.

"Paladins you needed to focus on this mission, not play around and almost let the important artifact be stolen by the Galra. We can not let this happen again, we've come to far to ruin our chances in this war" Allura Lectured, staring at each person.

"It's Keith's fault, if he wouldn't stop going into fights head first…" Keith heard Lance say.

Keith was forever done with Lance and his bull crap. He stood up from his chair and glared at the Cuban, who raise an eyebrow, unaffected by the stare. Damn him and his beautiful yet annoying personality. He had to teach him a lesson. He walked over to Lance, the other unwavering at the ball of red fury heading towards him. Keith stab a finger at his chest and stare right into those gorgeous blue eyes. Lance just smirked Keith, daring him to do something.

"Fuck me" he said bluntly. 

Oh that knocked the expression off Lance’s face so fast, Keith wanted to laugh. Lance's eyes widen when the word register in his head and a cute blush spread on his face. He swore he heard a tiny gasp from the teen. Keith let a small smirk show on his face. This was going to be so easy and fun at the same time.

"W-What? No you're joking. Haha so funny Keith." 

"Did I fucking stuttered" 

Lance backed up slowly and Keith followed him until Lance's back hit something solid. Probably the wall. Great he was trapped and corner by his freaking crush. The Cuban look over Keith's shoulder, hoping his team members will stop…whatever this is. The others weren't going to help him, they just stared at them speechlessly. Lance's swore he saw Pidge and Shiro smiling to each other.

A full blown smirk graced Keith's face and Lance swallowed. Their faces were close, too close for comfort. Lance closed his eyes, awaiting his doom. A punch to face probably or a kick to the nuts. All of a sudden he felt soft lips on his. Lance's blue eyes flew open in shock. Keith was kissing him, beautiful eyes closed. Lance threw all caution to the wind and decide to go with it. He kissed him back. Two can play this game and Lance was determined to win. He grabbed Keith's back and pressed against him harder. Keith hummed quietly and deepened the kiss, biting Lance’s bottom lip. 

They heard someone cleared their throat behind them. The flew apart, clearly they had forgotten they weren't exactly alone. The teen’s faces burned red in embarrassment, both of them staring at the ground. Why did Keith kiss him? What the cheese balls!? Lance turned to look at Keith. Well where Keith was standing. He only saw the back of his jacket before the doors slid to a close. 

The room fell into silence, nothing was coming to his head to end this awkwardness. He just laughed awkwardly and pointed out the door. 

“Lance what the heck, go chase after your boyfriend” Pidge yelled at him. 

He turned around and left the others, ignoring Pidge’s unnecessary comment. His feet turned left down the hall, taking him aimlessly to a destination. He was out of it though. Still thinking about the kiss that Keith stole. He place a hand on his lips, he wanted to feel that again. It felt good actually not bad like he thought it was. He realized he stopped outside the training room. He heard sounds from inside and decided to walk in. Let's pretend everything is fine. 

“Hey Mullet” 

“Lance?”

Keith barely dodge an attacked from the alien training robot, slicing its head off in one swift movement. Lance applauded, leaning against the door frame. The floor opened and the broken robot fell in. Keith hesitantly walked over to the Cuban. He stayed a fair distance away from him. Lance can see he was clearly nervous. 

“What do you want?”

“Look we need to talk about the…kiss”

“There's nothing to talk about” Keith turned away from him, Lance grabbed his chinned and lifted his head up to his eyesight. His worried blue eyes met Keith's violet ones. 

“Why did you kiss me, I thought we…you hated me. Is this a joke?” 

“No, I have-I have to…confess. I kinda sorta fell in love with you from the moment I saw you in that dessert. I didn't have the balls to say it because you were so hooked on being rivals. I’m sorry I kiss you, it won't happen again trust me”

“What if I want it to happen again” Lance smirked and Keith's face turned red.

“You…You want me to…kiss you” Keith stuttered cutely .

Lance just nodded his head and waited on Keith. Keith hesitated again before pressing his lips gently against his, it was cute how Keith stood on his tippy toes to reach him. Though Lance realized this was perfect. He's heart thumped loudly and faster in his chest. A warm feeling flooded through his body and he continued to kiss Keith back. He teased him, biting his lips hungrily. Keith moaned softly into the kiss and pulled him closer. Lance allowed it. A few minutes later they broke apart, both teens panting and gasping for air. 

“That was…wow” Keith said

“Excatly”

Keith looked at him and gave Lance a real smile. Lance could get use to seeing that for now on, not the mean glare that Keith always gave him. His eyes seemed like they were glowing in happiness and Lance felt a warmth inside him because it's him getting this reaction from Keith. He wouldn't admit though that this feeling felt good. 

 

“Wanna do it again?” 

“Of course” Lance replied. 

This kissed again. Though they didn't see Pidge behind the door, recording the whole scene.


	8. We Are Meant To Be

Lance was messing with Hunk in the kitchen when Allura's voice blasted through the speakers echoing throughout the room, she was saying something about reaching a planet for repairs. Lance and Hunk looked at each other and left the kitchen, making their way to the main control room. The others were already there. Keith was playing with his knife he had gotten from another planet a long time ago, Pidge was typing away on her laptop probably doing research on said planet, and Shiro was talking to Allura. Lance decided to make his presence known. 

“What's up losers” Lance shouted, waltzing to his seat. 

Hunk just laugh lightly, walking over and sitting in his seat also. Allura cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. 

“Due to our last battle against the Galra, the castle had taken a lot of damage. Since we can't repair in space, me and Coran decided that we will land on the nearest planet we could find.” The princess turned around and pointed at the green and blue planet. 

Lance eyes widen, “Is that-“

“Your Earth, you speak greatly about, no it is not. This is the planet Salara. I…don't know a lot of information about this planet or its inhabitants.” Allura explained, “Father never taught me about this.” 

“So basically we don't know what we're up against if things turn bad” Shiro supplied. 

“Correct.”

“At our current speed we will reach there in about an hour” Pidge stated, not looking up from her computer.

“Yes Pidge is right. In the meantime, prepare for landing, I will call you all back soon” 

The other left the room one by one. Lance was surprisingly the last one to leave. He had a lot on his mind, could you blame him?. The Cuban was sad and disappointed that the planet was not earth. He knew they wouldn't be going back there anytime soon. That made his heart ache It still hurts not to see his family for this long. There probably though he was dead. He sighed and ran long tan fingers through his hair. He’ll just go to the pool to past the time, hopefully Keith wouldn't be there. 

Lance wouldn't admit that he was kinda avoiding the red paladin now. Ever since he realized his romantic feelings for Keith, he started to pull back. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. Keith was his friend, why would he ruin the relationship they have with each other? Ugh! He hasn't even responded to his Fire pickup lines. It was totally time for a swim. 

An hour has passed. They were soon on the outskirts of the planet. The closer they got the more Lance got homesick. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think of that. 

The paladins had just landed on planet Salara, taking the lions to scout out the area. Lance was bored. His focus was on touching the ‘grass and dirt’ under his feet even if it's not really earth. The castle landed moments later when Shiro gave the all clear. The blue lion touched down with the others and their paladin exited them. They met with Allura and Coran. 

“What a beautiful planet” Coran started.

“Yes it is! Is this what your earth looks like?” Allura asked.

“Yeah it's like this is a duplicate of it or something” Hunk responded, motioning to everything.

“Something doesn't feel right about this planet. I mean an exact copy of Earth is suspicious” Keith voiced his opinion, crossing his arms. 

As soon as Keith said that, Lance felt his wrist burn and itch. He cried out in pain as he gripped it. The others started suffering as well, grabbing a different body part to stop the throbbing. Keith grabbed his right wrist, Shiro and Allura held onto their left and right leg, Coran held his midsection tight, Hunk slapped his hand over his shoulder and Pidge held her arm. Lance felt like someone has set his wrist on fire and rubbed it in poison. Tears pricked his eyes as he clinched his teeth. When the pain finally subsided, everyone stared at the area the pained had occurred. Lance reacted first.

“WHAT THE CHEEZE BALLS!” He screamed, “WHY DO I HAVE KEITH’S NAME ON MY WRIST”

There his name was in fancy cursive across his tan skin. It was a dark inky color. Lance tried hard to rub the ‘tattoo’ off though it wasn't working. Keith stood in silence as he had Lance’s man's on his wrist. Allura and Shiro glanced at each other as they both had the others name. Hunk shrieked in delight as he had Shay’s name on his right shoulder. Coran just stared sadly at his, his was different than the others because his was a pale white than an inky black. Pidge stared in confusion at hers. 

“Who the FUCK is Hannah?” She cursed. 

Which received a stern look from Shiro.

“I don't like this at all. Why do we have names on our bodies” Keith asked.

“I think we should go talk with the locals about this. Pidge, Hunk and I will go with me, the rest of you will return to the castle.” Allura announced. 

“Yes I think that's a good idea” 

Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder. His leg flared to life. He gripped it in pain as Allura did the same thing. The others watched helplessly as their team mates suffered. When the two finally recovered they looked at the names again. This time it was a golden yellow instead of black. Allura and Shiro stared clueless at each other. The princess left with Pidge and Hunk after saying a farewell. The rest or the paladins and Coran headed back to the castle. Coran departed from them when they entered, going to work on repairs (the reason they were there in the first place. Shiro, Keith, and Lance collapsed onto the white couch. 

“I can't believe I have your name on me, like lame” Lance declared throwing his arms in the air. 

“It's not like I like it either” Keith grumbled

“Ugh! You're not helping Mullet!” 

“What am I supposed to do Lance, make it magical disappear?!” 

“Yes exactly, you are actually thinking for once” 

Keith stood up and so did Lance. The two stared angrily at each other. The tension was high and thick, that someone could cut it with a knife. Shiro just watched helplessly, energy drained from both pain attacks. He was just a tired and done Space dad. Keith stabbed a finger to his chest. 

“Can you stop being so full of yourself. God Lance, your comments aren't necessary.” 

Lance was about to replied with a smug comeback (He couldn't say anything mean about him) when the sound of a grunt escaped his lips. His hand flew to hold his burning wrist, heat coming off of it in waves. He dropped to the floor. The pain was devastating. It hurts so much he just wanted to cry. Keith was the same way, clinching his teeth and eyes shut tight. They were all confused when it came to what was happening. Lance watched as each letter turned from black to gold quickly. The sight was beautiful but the process was painful. The itching burn subsided once a again, leaving the two boys breathing hard and heavy. 

They sat in silence. And wow, Keith thought his knife looked very interesting right now. The Cuban stared at the gold writing. What the hell is this planet doing to him. Five seconds turned into twenty minutes as the silence continued. Okay the silence was bothering him. The Cuban was never the one to like silence. Why do you think he always makes jokes? Lance was zoning out when he felt something heavy lean against his shoulder. He jumped slightly looked up, surprised. Keith was laying his head on him, clearly fast asleep. His bangs of black hair falling into his face cutely. He never notice the light bags under Keith's eyes. Lance guess the teen haven't been sleeping for a few days and so his body finally decided to shut down. The blush reddened his face. Keith was sleeping on him! This totally wasn't helping his feelings at all. Keith moved a bit, cuddling into his side more. A soft sigh exited his lips. They stayed like that for a while and even Shiro fell asleep too. Lance felt his eyes drooped down from tiredness. He decided why the hell not and fell asleep, head resting on Keith. The Cuban didn't know how much time pasted bye 

“Should we wake them” He heard a voice ask.

“I wish i didn't have to but they must know the…information we found” Another voice, a higher pitch than the first one. 

“Oh I'm totally holding this against them till the day I die. WAKE UP YOU MOTHERFUCKERS”

Keith, Lance, and Shiro jumped up in fear as Pidge was laughing her butt off. Allura and Hunk smile sweetly at the three startled boys who were looking around in a panic. They all glared at the returning members.

“We’re back” Allura stated

“Oh I didn't know” Lance shot back sarcastically.

“We have some interesting news to tell you all so I think we need to sit down” 

Allura, Pidge and Hunk sat down on the white couch the others scooting over to make room for them. Lance noticed that the Altean Princess was nervous. He was good at watching body language. She was clearly gathering her thoughts. The paladins waited for her patiently. 

“We went to the nearest village. We asked around the town, no one would answer our questions until the elder of the towns approach us. He treated us to tea and told us that the planet is very special. The names on our body is in fact the name of your soulmate. When a child is born their name is black-the first stage, if the find their soulmate then the name will turn to gold-the second stage, though when a name is white, this means that your soulmate is dead-hence the third and last phase.” Allura explained really calmly for a person who was nervous. 

“So you and Shiro are-“ 

“Yes me and Shiro are soulmates” She glanced at Shiro and blushed. 

“Then that means me and Keith are-“ The question died on Lance’s tongue. 

No this isn't really real, this couldn't be real. He's probably still dreaming. Yep! All of this is a one big dream to make him suffer. Curse his brain coming up with something so realistic. He glanced at Keith in the corner of his eye. This was killing him. What the heck universe!

“I think Shiro and I need to talk together about this. I recommend that Keith and Lance do the same.” 

They exited the room going to talk somewhere private about this soulmate stuff. Lance glanced at Keith, meeting his eyes. The two boys had a silent agreement that they need to talk about this, they couldn't pretend this didn't exist. Keith and Lance left. Lance crossed his arms across his chest, not knowing how to start this awkward conversation. 

“So—you go first—no you—” They said together

“You're my soulmate, huh? Well I guess it's time to—uh—admit my feelings for you. Hahaha…” Lance began, he played with his hands nervously. 

“Wait you like me, like, like like me” Keith gasped

“We aren't in elementary school Keith, but yes I do. I have been… feeling this way recently, at first I wanted it to stop but now… I don't want it to. ” Lance chuckled

A cute blush had settled on Keith's pale face. He stepped back a little, covering his face with his hands. That was adorable. Who would of thought that the sharpshooter would calm his fiery spirit. Lance walked up to Keith, peeling his hands from his face. Keith turned his head looking down. 

“Yeah I like–I like you too, for a long time. I thought if I pretend to not know you and have a rivalry with you then my feelings for you fizz out. I was wrong though because every fucking damn thing you did made me fall deeper in love with you” 

Lance lift up Keith's chin, a small smile on his face. Keith eyes widen as Lance gotten closer, his warm breath ghosting over his lips. Keith tried not to shiver. His traitorous heart was beating quickly in his chest. Oh god he was having a heart attack. The Cuban leaned forward. Their lips connected softly. It sent a warm feeling throughout them pooling into their gut. It felt…amazing! His mind was melting into a gooey mess, nub to all thoughts. Lance deepened the kiss for a moment before breaking about. They breathe heavily in a good way, cool air flowing into their lungs. 

“I'm sorry! I should of asked if I could kiss you and—“ Lance stared, blushing hard.

“Kiss me again”   
“What?” Lance stopped ranting. What did he just say?!

“Kiss. Me. Again.” 

Keith bundled the fabric in his hand and pulled down the Cuban’s shirt, lips colliding in a not to soft way. Though Lance didn't mind. He was just happy he could get true love, like in a story book. But he knew that this wasn't a happily ever after, not yet anyways.


	9. My Secret Admirer

Lance took one last look in the mirror, smoothing out his favorite Tardis sweater for the 100th time. He smoothed back his short dark hair with his tan fingers. Did he look good enough? He literally spent twenty minutes just pick out his outfit for the day. You see, today was Valentines Day. Which means that Lance want to dress to impress a certain someone that he may or may not had a crush on. Oh no, it was more like Lance had fallen heads over heals for Keith . Though nerves picked at him. Would his crush like it or would he just past him like he was another body in his way? Ugh Lance was helpless. With all the girls he practice flirting to you would think he had the cat in the bag. He let out a long sigh, picking up his book bag off the floor and threw it over his shoulder. 

The Cuban passed by a stack of neatly written letters on his desk on the way to his bedroom door. Lance had gotten and admire on the first on February. The teen was excited because today was the day to meet him. Although now he's confused, did he liked Keith or his admirer more than the other? No, Lance decided, it was too early to think right now. He climbed downstairs passing his mother in the kitchen. 

“Bye Mom, I'll be back later” the Cuban called to his mother who gave him a wave back. 

He quickly grabbed his keys from the dish near the door and exit his house. Lance went to his car in the driveway, unlocking the vehicle and plopping into the seat. He tossed his bag into the passenger seat behind him. The teen shoved the silver key into the slot, turning it a couple of times before the machine roared to life. Shifting to reverse, he drove out of his driveway and into the streets of his neighborhood. On the way to school he goes. Might as well listen to music. He flipped through a couple of channels until he found his favorite one. The song ‘ Despacito’ started floating through the hidden speakers in the back. Lance sung along 

“Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote. Tengo que bailar contigo hoy. Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome. Muéstrame el camino que yo voy—” 

Though his phone started to ring, interrupting his song. He groaned at his luck and answered it. Lance knew that if he didn't Pidge will attack him. It happened way too many times. He heard the muffle sound of people in the background. She was probably in the hallway or in the courtyard. 

“What do need Pigeon”

“BOI, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOUR ADMIRER ISLOOKING FOR YOU LANCE! HE CAME AND ASK US WHERE YOU ARE. GET YOUR BUTT HERE ASAP, MCCLAIN” Pidge yelled through the phone

Lance turned down the volume. The Cuban didn't want to have hearing loss. 

“My Admirer did what?! He-He asked for me!” His voice squeak at the end.

Lance swore his face was burning red. If he wasn't driving he would have covered his face by now. The teen couldn't believe it. Why would his admirer want to see him so early? His heart started to speed up. God, get it together.

“Yes now hurry up before the bell rings and you would miss your chance” Pidge urge, “Happy Valentines Day nerd.” 

She hung up before Lance come say a sarcastic comment back. The song came back on but he didn't care anymore. He picked up the pace and took every short cut he knew. Weaving the car out of busy streets into some with less traffic, he finally pulled up to school. Though here is where the hardest challenge begins, finding a spot. There was no way he's going to park in the back, he refused. It had only been five minutes that past by but it felt like five hours to him. Lance nervously picked up his iPhone. The cellular device awakens and showed him the home screen. 9:17. He was never going to make it in time! Finally, after some more agonizing minutes, he found a parking spot in the middle. The teen had gotten out of his car so fast it could set a world record. He basically ran to the front gates in a hurry, almost knocking Allura's Starbucks coffee out of her hand. The Cuban prayed to the gods above to let him make it on time. He was almost there. Lance picked up speed running as fast as his long legs can carry him. He burst through the double doors at last, lungs screaming for air and legs burning due to exercise.

Unfortunately as soon as he thought he was safe, the bell rung. His heart sunk in his chest and sound of defeat left him. This was his big opportunity to tell his crush how he feels and he blew it! Threw the it out the window! He walked sadly to his locker. He envy all those girls who walked past him, carrying big balloons, bundle of flowers, and tons gifts from their boyfriends. Some of the annoying ones squeal to their friends about how amazing and thoughtful they are. The worst part was they he saw six couples so far making out in the hallway. Blah, blah, blah. Lance's Valentine's Day went from great to sucky all in the span of an hour. Wow. The second bell rung and the hallway started to clear up. 

Though suddenly he froze and frowned to himself. Wait, was–was someone writing at his locker? Who do they think they are?! Anger swirl within him. It might be the day of love but he's willing to show them some hate. He stomped up to the person. 

“What the hec–hey Keith…” 

Keith jumped in surprise and turn to face him, a glare turning into nervous smile. Crap! Lance’s eyes glanced at the note the Keith had just written and taped on his locker. ‘Meet me in the empty club classroom at the beginning of lunch. I have something to talk to you about.’ He had saw that handwriting somewhere. Then it hit him like a bus. It shocked him that was the same neat and beautiful handwriting as his secret admirer. So Keith was him. Though what really caught his attention was the single blue rose tied to a box of chocolates Keith held in his arms. 

“Uh I don't know what the protocol for revealing your secret identity so hi,…surprise?”

“You! It was you the whole time! I've been talking to the person I love for the past two weeks!” Lance's eyes widen and his hand flew to his mouth. Oops. 

“Lance, you love me?” Keith asked slowly. 

The Cuban didn't trust his brain to mouth filler anymore, just nodding to answer his question. Keith didn't help by raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes I do, for a while now. Though why me? You could have those gifts to someone else.”

“Because I love you too you big idiot, why would I give anyone in this school gifts but you?” Keith comforted.

The older teen held out the chocolate and rose, looked away, a small blush reddening the rebel’s cheeks. Lance gladly took it, chest blossoming in warmth. The third bell rung suddenly, warning any students to get to class before they're late. Keith gave him an expression that said ‘sorry’ and quickly pecked his soft lips on Lance’s. He left moments later saying a quiet goodbye to only his ears. 

The Cuban stood alone in the now empty hallway. He brought the items closer to his chest, totally not hugging them. So Mr. Badboy Kogane was his admirer. He looked down at his first gift, a leather black and blue bracelet with a lion as a charm. He started walking, his feet talking him where he needed to go. Although his mind was in a different place. So he has a boyfriend now, great! Maybe Valentines Day really isn't that bad after all.


	10. Drunk In Love (Part 2)

LAST TIME ONE DRUNK IN LOVE:   
God. Keith swear that Lance is a siren or something. He had the stay strong though, Lance was too drunk to actually give his consent. He didn't know what he was doing. Keith probably looked like a girl to him and that's why Lance is acting like this. Just thinking that he felt a sharp pain in his heart. The teen was pulled from his thoughts when Lance started grinding on him. Lance looked at him face getting closer and closer until their lips almost touch. He felt his heart stop in his chest. Was he going to-?

“Nngh, Lance!” Keith pushed him away and made a distance between them. 

Lance looked down at the carpet. The room was silent now and the atmosphere between them was thick. His eyes widen as he looked over at Lance, attention drawn over due to a faint sniffle. Tears started forming in Lance’s eyes as he goes to wipe them away. Keith was speechless. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want this to happen, he wanted to stop Lance before he did something he’ll regret. Keith never thought he would get this reaction. Keith reached for him but Lance backed away towards the door. 

“I thought you liked me. I thought I had a chance, but now I know” The Cuban mumbled

Lance opened the door and left Keith alone in the bedroom. Keith was frozen in place. What-What has he done? He collapsed on the spare bed wrinkling the sheets where he fell. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wanted to ruin after Lance, go after him and kiss him until he melts. Though he didn't. Why would he? He just ruined everything after all. 

••••••••••••

It's been three weeks, three fucking weeks since Pidge's party and Lance hadn't talked to him. Not a word. Keith thought that Lance was drunk enough to not remember the whole scene but clearly the universe hates him. Every time he got close to the other teen, he puts on one of his disgusting fake smiles and makes excuses about needing to go somewhere. Keith knew that it was a fucking lie. Though he just stared at the boy's retreating form every time. Keith found himself missing Lance's bright smiles and his famous sarcasm. The way his eyes shine in happiness. Fuck, he messed up! Keith didn't regret stopping drunk Lance from making a mistake but he could of let him down more easier. He sighed and banged his head on the desk and defeat. He heard a ‘psst’ sound and left his head up again. Pidge stared at him, raising her eyebrow. 

“What's gotten your Mullet in a twist” Pidge snickered.

“It's Lance” 

“What is it. Is he giving you blue balls?” 

“What-What no!” Keith faces turned red, “Its just I feel like he's avoiding me or something. That's so unlike him.” 

They both glanced over to the other side of the classroom where Lance's (hopefully temporarily) seat was. He was currently flirting with the girls around him putting on the fake smile Keith hated. They giggle and blush. Keith felt jealous rise within him. Lance usually sat behind him in the corner of the room. That's where their small friendship group is. The seat felt empty and bare without him. Even Pidge and Keith, the less emotional people, could feel that Pidge's voice shook him out of his dream fuldaze. 

“Mhm. I know what you’re talking about. Look I shouldn't be the one telling you this but I really want my OTP together so listen the fuck up. Lance really cares about you, I know that he was drunk and all but you didn't exactly let him down gently. That hurt him. Normally I would've kick your ass for breaking my friends heart but I know that you didn't mean it. Now go get your man back” She said, and man Keith was feeling grateful for having Pidge as his friend. 

He was just about to thank her when Lance's voice rung throughout the classroom. The Cuban asked if he can go to the bathroom. The substitute teacher let him go and Lance disappeared into the hallway. A lightbulb turned on in his head. Since there was a Sub, they didn't know the bathroom rule (one at a time). So now he has a chance to confront him now. Keith's hand shot into the air, waving it around to get the substitute’s attention. He asked if he can go to the bathroom. The Sub of course didn't care and let him go. Pidge send him a final good luck look before going back to her book. Something about Percy Jackson (she always compare him to this Nico dude.) 

He entered the desert hallway. It was a rare time when no one was in the hallway either getting out of work or making out with their girlfriend/boyfriend. He continued to the hallway bathroom that the classes in the hall share. Keith walked into the men’s bathroom and closed the door softly. What he heard first was the sound of sniffing coming from the biggest stall. He walked quietly to the door and knocked on it. The sniffles stopped. The blue plastic door swung open moments later, showing a Lance with red at the edges of his eyes and cheeks wet with tears. The sight broke Keith's heart even more than the birthday night. Lance’s eyes widen in surprise at the sight of him but returned to their normal size as the Cuban stared at the floor. He tried pushing past him but Keith held him in his place. It was now or never. 

“Lance what's wrong?” Keith asked quietly.

“It's none of your business, just pretended you never saw this”

“Why should I when I know my friend is hurting?”

Keith regretted those words when he saw Lance physical cringe at the word. Keith almost did too, the word was bitter on his tongue when he called Lance that. They stared dangerously at each other and it was only a matter of time before one of them bursted. They both knew neither of them will back down from a fight. It's was a one way trip to the principal office. Lance features softly after a few seconds and he collapsed into Keith's chest, hugging him tight. The older teen didn't know what to do? He wasn't exactly an expert on the feelings and emotions. He was lacking in that area. Keith slowly wrapped his arms around Lance’s middle. 

“I just…can't be angry at you, no matter how hard I tried. I knew I was drunk that night so I understand that you thought I was just a flirt but my feelings for you are real. I have been crushing on you for a two months now and I guess I picked up the wrong signs from you. I'm sorry.” Lance confessed.

It took a second before all of Lance’s words sunk in. Keith started laughing, a full blown laugh that cause him to hunch over. Lance stared at him confused and somewhat hurt. Keith held up a finger while he try to regain his composure.

“Just a flirt. I think that's a vanilla way to describe it. You fucking grind on my leg and my dick, I don't think a flirt would do that unless they were really desperate. Besides I didn't say anything about denying your confession. You asked me to have sex with you and, as much as I really wanted to, I had to push you away. You were drunk and I didn't have your consent.” Keith watched as Lance’s face turn from pink to bright red. 

“Oh wow. That was embarrassing, thanks for that though. I could barely remember anything that happened that night but when you denied my feelings. I'm sorry I avoided you, I should have gone to you the next day. Haha, I feel really dumb now”

“Can…can I kiss you?” Keith asked

Lance didn't trust himself to answer, just a slight nod to express his answer. Keith slowly stepped closer, running his fingers across Lance’s lips. He noted how soft they were and the urge to kiss him intensify. Keith snaked an arm around the Cuban’s hips, pulling the teen closer to him. He chuckled at the slight yelp that squeaked from him. Lance only gave him a slight pout. Keith started to lean in. He prepared for this if you believe it or not. The gap gotten closer and closer. Keith can feel the Lance’s’ breath ghost his lips. His heart was beating fast in his chest. It was doing fucking gymnastics in there. He could hear it in his ears the closer he got. 

The door to the bathroom swung opened and the boys heard a high pitch screech and a ‘Lord take the wheel’ from the doorway. Keith's eyes snapped open. He heard that fucking voice before. Lance and Keith broke apart face red from being walked in on. The moment was ruin, there goes the makeup kiss. There, in the doorway, stood their also red intruder, mouth open like a fish and eyes wide at what they just witnessed. The intruder cleared their throat a little. trying to make the awkward atmosphere go away. Keith decided to be a man a speak first. 

“Shiro, uh what are you doing here?” Keith asked nervously.

“I'm in the damn men's bathroom, where I'm supposed to be if I, I don't know, want to use it. Though the question flashing in my mind is what were you two doing before I walked in?” 

“Um…well…you see…we were having a bonding moment” Keith supplied

Lance face palmed as he tried to keep himself from bursting out in laughter, while Shiro raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Well the chances of Shiro believe the lie is so fucking low. The Cuban just looked between the two brothers. Amusement glowed in his eyes. 

“Yeah well as much as I want my little bro to get laid, please don't do it in the bathroom” Shiro smiled kindly. 

Keith flushed in red as Lance grabbed his hand pulling him from the bathroom, saying a quick yes sir before leaving. Well that was very uncomfortable. Keith looked at the teen in front of him. He was looking better, the tears were dried and the red around his eyes was faintly there. You could almost believe he didn't cry. Lance squeeze his hand, a soft small dancing on his mischievous lips. Lance looked truly happy and Keith realized he always wanted Lance to continue to be happy. Keith was so deep in thought he didn't notice that they had stopped. He looked around his surroundings. They were in front of their classroom door. Keith had a silent conversation with Lance, sharing knowing looks with each other. The teenaged walked in. The class didn't care about them and the Sub. didn't respond about them taking their time in the bathroom. Keith and Lance split and went to their sits. Pidge left the world of her book and turned to face him as soon as he sat down. 

“How did it go?” She asked

Keith glanced at the other boy across the room. Lance was laughing with the other girls like he had never left. Then they made eye contact and Lance winked at him. Keith turned back, hiding his face in his hand. Pidge smirked knowing, connecting the dots in her head. 

“Good I'm guessing from you strawberry complexion. Oh Hunk is going to be so sorry he messed this moment when he comes back” Pidge laugh 

Keith didn't mind the teasing he got from his friends. He now got Lance and Lance was going to be his. He wouldn't admit this out loud but he will do anything for him. Keith will search from the ends of the earth to find him or in where death do they stay forever together.


	11. Dinner Date

I stared at the clock on my phone, reading the time again and again. Where was he? Did something happen, was he late because of traffic, or — no, Lotor wasn't the type of boy to do that. A handsome and caring boy like him would never ditch their date. My hands griped the table loosely and I ran through the possibilities in my head. Maybe his car broke down, or he an emergency in the family, or have he had gotten sick. Anything but this. I already checked the address thousand times, so I'm at the right place. The Cafe across from the park Lotor said, and this was the only one. 

The waiters and other customers looked at me with pity, probably knowing the situation. Tears prick at the corners of my eyes. They threatened to overflow, to trail down my cheek. How could I let this happen. Why does this happen to me? I finally thought that someone truly wanted to be with me and I could be happy. Turns out, I was wrong. I was surprised and joyful when Lotor announced to the whole school that he wanted to go on a date with me. I spent money I was saving for college for new clothes and hair style. For this pathetic excuse for a date! I was tricked and used, I guess no one cares about my feelings. He stood me up. Nothing can change that. I was done. He was going has some very colorful words to tell him on Monday.

I begun to get up and leave when someone plopped down beside me. The person, a male, had dark hair that is slightly curled at the ends which reached his ears. His eyes were a dazzling obsidian that it seemed purple. The teen gave a slight smile to me as he looked at me. I had to admit at first sight he was hot but I couldn't let that control how I have to react. 

“Sorry darling, My boss kept giving me a bunch of work that need to be completed before I left, I'm sorry that I was late. It won't happen again.” The boy next to me said loudly.

I guess that convinced the full cafe that he was extremely late and that I wasn't ditched. But I didn't know who that boy was. I stared at him confusingly. I am thankful he did that but what the hell. This night was embarrassing enough I didn't need anyone else to help me. 

“You looked lonely over here and I didn't want you to be sad or embarrassed, my name is Keith .” He whispered.

“I-I'm Lance” I sniffled. “Thanks for helping me with this situation and stuff”

“No problem, I'm just angry at the guy who ditched a hot guy like you” 

I was taken aback by his nice comment. We just met and he called me ‘hot’ even though we didn't know a lot about each other. The imaginary date continue, I talked to this Keith guy about the fucking date I was supposed to have with Lotor and about my day preparing for this so called date. He told me about himself also and how he was an orphan until his foster family adopted him. Keith moved from Texas three years ago with his brother to Altea city. Now the teen was supposed to work at his brother's and his girlfriend’s cafe when he finished high school. That interested me. Why haven't I seen him before? If he lived in this huge city for three years. 

“What high school are you going to right now?” I asked, playing with the straw in my drink.

“Oh I currently go to Franklin High School, I'm a junior this year” he replied casually.

“Wait, I go there also! How come I haven't seen you around before? I know almost everyone there.” I said 

“I transferred there a month ago from the school downtown and I was sick for a week too” Keith chuckled, damn was it cute. 

“Okay, well I hope that you have fun while you're there! Franklin may be boring on the outside but you just have to wait for the exciting stuff to happen.” I said, smiling brightly at him. 

Now I can find him at school! Maybe Hunk and Pidge will like him as well. He seemed interesting enough for their taste. The waiter walked up to us and asked for our selections. We ordered our meal and continue to talk before, during, and after dinner. I was having so much fun with him that it was weird. I was a little sad that our little night had to end so soon. Why did it have to end? Keith paid the check, then escort me outside . The two of us stood in the crispy air of fall, hints of what was summer still there. The moon was shining in the dark sky and the stars sparkle and danced around it. This seemed almost like a cliche book scene. I shook my head. He took my arm and pulled me across the street to the park. I followed him willingly. I don't know why I trust someone I just met this much. We found a half wall near the pond. Keith jumped onto the stone first before holding out his hand. I hesitated before grabbing his hand. He pulled me onto the wall. We sat in a comfortable silence, just staring at the sky and water. 

“Thank you again for supporting me tonight, I really appreciate that” I said, shifting on the wall we were sitting on. 

“And like I said before no problem, it was fun hanging out with you. I like to get to know you better maybe even become friends.” 

“Yeah I would like that. If we became friends. Maybe I could show you around sometime on Monday and can meet some of my friends.” I took out my phone and check the time, “Whoa 10:45! I have to go and you need get going to. Well this is the end, I guess I'll see you at school, Keith, stay safe ”

“See you later, Lance, ” he smiled.

We split up, Keith and I walking in different directions. The cool wind danced through my short hair and I smiled to myself. With a pep in my step and a hum on my lips, I headed home. The night was amazing and I was glad Keith sat down in my tiny booth. Who would of thought that will be the boy I fell in madly in love with.


	12. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your wonderful comments, I really appreciate it. So due to your patience with me, I wrote something special for all of you. Enjoy!  
> Love from Cyarin~

Lance was laying on his couch, eyes glued to his Spanish dramas when he heard a soft knock on his front door. His eyes immediately drifted to the clock hanging on the wall. It was 9 o'clock at night, who would come around at this time? Oh god, he hope it isn't a robber. Instead of getting up and walking to the door like a normal person he lunged over the sofa. He fell flat on his ass. 

Another knock. 

He spy crawled over to the window, peeking out the window from behind the blinds to see the weirdo at his door. Illuminate by the yellow porch light stood a very drenched Keith Kogane. Eyes widening, he scrambled up to the door unlocking it at lightning speed and throwing the thing open. 

Keith was in fact more drenched than he realized. The rain was pouring hard from the sky behind him, moments later the sky glowed from the flash of lightning that zipped across the darkness. His clothes clung to his body while his black hair was messy smooth back by his fingers. Lance notice his eyes were lingering for too long. Covering it up, he raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you doing here? In the rain? At this time at night” The Cuban said. 

“I was bored at home and I wanted to see you” 

His face turned a little red and he knew Keith was about to tease him. Lance opened his mouth before Keith did. 

“Whatever Kogane, mi casa tu casa” Lance moved out of the way, letting Keith in then closing the door behind him. “Let me get you a towel. Do you want a change of clothes”

“Yeah that would be great” Keith replied. 

The Cuban disappeared upstairs, vanishing from view. Keith took a moment to look around his house. It was a cozy medium size house that had the right amount of cluttering. He would be surprised if the house was spotless with how many siblings Lance has. He was sometime glad that her was the only child. It would feel kinda weird to be surrounded by so many people. 

Keith stood awkwardly near the front door, he didn't want to get anything wet in the house. That would be rude. A few seconds later, Lance came downstairs carrying the items he had retrieved. Lance handed them over to Keith. Their fingers touch lightly and Keith felt his heart jump.

“You should be glad my mom isn't home, she would baby you the moment you step into my house” 

“Well your mom sounds like an amazing person and—wait. Is this my jacket?” Keith had an amused looked. 

Lance shoved him towards the hallway, ears turning red, “Yes. Now go change, I don't need you to make an even bigger puddle in my house. Second door on the right” 

Keith laughed but followed his instructions. Lance just grumbled and shook his head. How he deals with this guy he doesn't know. Lance makes his way to the kitchen to get some snacks for his unexpected guest. He took out a bag of chips from under the counter, his hidden stash of Oreos from behind the organic cereal. He moved to the fridge to get some more stuff. He reached for some salsa, some cold garlic knots, mini ice cream cups, a bottle of soda. Oh how his siblings are going to kill him! He was putting the garlic knots into the microwave when he felt a pressure from behind him and arms wrapped around his waist.

“Uh..Keith.”

“Hmm?” His breath was hot near his ear that made him shivered.

“What-What are you doing” Lance stutter, cursing himself for letting Keith know this was affecting him. 

“I was wondering what you were doing?” 

“I'm getting us food Sherlock. Now if you can let me go, I can actually finish”

“Aww I thought you like me” 

His heart stopped. Did-Did he know about that. No he couldn't, Lance hid it so well.

“Well you thought wrong, I only tolerate you” Lance joked back, taking the garlic knots out of the microwave. 

“But we had a bonding moment, I cradled you in my arms” He argued. 

“Nope, nope, nope. Don't remember it, it didn't happen” Lance shook his head. 

Keith held a hand to his heart like he was truly offended by what Lance had said. The Cuban rolled his eyes and pointed to the food on the table. Keith knew what he meant. Together, they carried all the food to the family room and setting on the coffee table. 

They finally agree, after 20 minutes of arguing, to watch Stranger Things and Legends Of Tomorrow on Netflix. The two boys were going through all sorts of emotions from the TV shows. Every few seconds Lance felt his eyes drift over to Keith. He only looked away when he felt himself being caught.

Though everything went downhill when there was a loud lightning strike and the lights flickered off. Keith groan as they were interrupted at a cliffhanger. Lance got up from his couch, disappearing into the kitchen and returning with a lighter. 

“Ohh can I light the candles” Keith asked with a glow in his eyes jumping up to take the lighter from him. 

“Uh sorry Keith, I don't feel like calling 9-1-1 because you accidentally burned down my house. I'm going to light the candles” Lance argued but laughed. 

“Please how old do you think I am? Eight?”

“Yes” The Cuban held the lighter out of Keith’s reach, using his height to his advantage. 

Keith stood up on his tiptoes trying to grab the fire device. Instead his face was at the same level as Lance, it would be fine if they wasn't so close. Keith only realize this right now. Lance was wide eyed, face red, and his lips were parted slightly opened. He just looks so kissable right now. Keith used his free hands reaching it slowly up to Lance's lips. He ran his fingers over the soft lips of his best friend. Though the word ‘best friends’ seemed like a weird word to describe their relationship. 

“Keith” Lance said breathlessly. 

Keith pressed their lips together. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss Lance, not when he looked so cute. 

Lance was in shocked. He was kissing Keith. Keith was kissed him. His heart was doing backflips in his chest, he could hear it in his ears. The Cuban wanted this for so long though Lance never thought that his feelings were mutual. He started kissing him, dropping the lighter out of his hands and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. 

It wasn't like a world stopping kiss that are described in sappy romance books, it felt strange but right. Absolutely right. They collapsed onto the couch. Lance on the bottom and Keith on the top. His hands aàwere grabbing on the fabric of Keith's sweatshirt. He wanted Keith. He needed Keith. The only word he could think of is Keith, Keith, Keith. 

Lance broke the kiss, making a tiny space between them to breathe. 

“Wow” 

“Yeah” 

“Kiss me again” 

Lance connected their lips together this time, kissing him like his life depended on him. Keith moaned softly into the kiss. Lance deepened it. He was holding onto Keith so tightly, trying to make sure that this is really happening. Lance bit Keith's lip, tugging on it soft and at the same time, brushing his hair back. 

Keith pulled at the end of his shirt, wordless asking for it off. They stopped the kiss again taking off the annoying piece of fabric. Keith started at the top of his neck. Leaving trails of kisses down and up again. His cool hand moved down from Lance’s face to his nipples, fingers ghosting over the tan skin. Lance let out a moan at this new sensation. 

The Cuban shifted under Keith, trying to find a more comfortable position for all of this. He moved his right knee up, trying to prop himself up. Though he froze his progress when Keith moaned louder and he felt something hard against his knee. What-What the fuck just happened? Lance took a quick glance downwards, looking at the clear budge in Keith's pants. 

Oh. 

Lance’s face was burning red from embarrassment but he tried to save some of his confidence. Keith leaned down near his ear. 

“We don't have to do…this yet, if you're not ready” Keith whispered softly though he still sensed the nervousness in his voice.. 

Lance had waited long enough for this moment, waited years for Keith to like him back. Even after all the ups and downs. All the stuff they had been through. He wasn't going to let Keith go again. Not that easily. Because he-he loved him. 

Lance pecked Keith's lips, “I'm ready for this.”

He had never seen a bigger smile on Keith's face. His dark eyes practically glowed from happiness. Keith moved Lance’s hands to his own pants, making eye contact with Lance to make sure that he wanted this. The Cuban nodded. 

He unbuttoned Keith's jeans and pulled his pants and boxers down together. Out sprung mini Keith in its shining glory, hard as a rock. Lance hesitantly grabbed his dick. Keith hissed at the feeling but pushed him to go on. 

‘You can do this Lance, you do this to yourself plenty of times.”

Lance stroked Keith up and down, first slowly but gradually increasing in pace. Keith moaned again, bucking his hips up. They kissed again but this time it was filled with a burning passion one that was hard to quench. Keith was thirsty and Lance was his only source of water. And when finally reached that water he couldn't get enough of it. 

When he made eye contact with the beautiful siren I'm front of him, Lance gave him a mischievous smirk. Keith opened his mouth to ask what that look was about when Lance quick squatted down and put his cock into his mouth. A long moan excited his lips instead of words. 

Lance wasn't experienced in this department but he was doing what felt right. He suck on it, massaging the base as he goes up and down. He took it out of his mouth. Lance made eye contact with Keith while he licked from the base all the way up to the salty top. 

“Oh gods Lance—Ah—that feels so—ngh— good” He groaned, forcing his hips upward in a desperate motion. 

Keith tangled his fingers into Lance's short hair softly encouraging him to go faster. Now bobbing his head faster and sucking harder, Lance was rubbing himself through his pants. The sweet sounds Keith was making, oh god, was affecting him this much. 

Keith was soon nearing his climax, he couldn't help the moans slipping from his mouth, the way his hips jutted upwards, or the shuttering of his body. It took all of his restraint not to come earlier from the warm mouth of Lance. 

“Lance…I'm-I'm going to cum” Keith whimpered, almost reaching it. 

The Cuban looked at him with such passion and lust, “Let me taste you, Keith”

He came in a shuttering long moan, a similar one coming from Lance. His entire body felt like jelly as he came undone into Lance’s skillful mouth. He glance down at the panting boy in his lap. Keith lean down pecked his lips softly. 

“Well then do you want to stay here on the couch and risk my family seeing you or do you want to go to my room?” Lance asked, smiling

“Your room of course” Keith replied, grinning back at the Cuban. 

Keith knew that they needed to talk about the course of their friendship, where do they stand, but that can wait to the morning. The stars and the planets weren't aligning but both of them felt like it. They were together and happy. Nothing could break them apart. Why? Because...

Lance is his world.


	13. My Reality

Lance sat up in his bed, covering his mouth from screaming too loud. He didn't need everyone rushing into his room, if they cared anyways. When he realized that the demons weren't there and he was surrounded by the darkness in his room. He calmed down a bit. It wasn't real he told himself although it was useless. 

The Cuban flung the covers off of his legs and got out of his bed. If he couldn't go back to sleep then he needed a distraction to forget about the emptiness in his chest. Lance wandered through the barely lit hallways and elevators, being careful not to wake anyone up, to reach his destination: the kitchen. He pressed a button on the blue tinted keypad next to the door. The door split and slid apart to welcome him into the room. 

Lance walked across the dark room to the counter; he opened up the third drawer near the sink. He knew this is where Hunk puts the knives at. He wrapped his fingers around the smallest one. 

Like he done many times before, Lance dragged the blade across his tan skin. Hard enough so that blood flows from the cuts. The pain distracts him from how useless his feels, a bother, a disappointment. He felt Blue in the back of his mind trying to convince him otherwise. Lance told her not to worry about him. 

There was now fifteen cuts on his arms, some bleeding heavier than the others. He watched a drop numbly fall to the ground. 

“Lance?” 

The Blue paladin whipped his head around towards the intruder. He hid his bloody arm and the blade behind him. He turned around but not fully, trying to look normal. Well as normal as he could be at 2 o'clock in the morning. Keith stood in the doorway; he looked like he couldn't sleep as well. Fresh sweat was dripping from his forehead, his dark bangs was stuck against his face. A towel was draped across his shoulders. Lance guess that Keith had been training. Like usual. 

“Keith, hey buddy, what are you doing at this time of night” Lance asked, trying not to seem nervous.

“I could say the same for you, you seem like you're getting in trouble. But really, what are you doing?” Keith took a step closer to him but Lance unconsciously took one back. The red paladin frowned at this action. 

Lance froze up. Did Keith know what he was doing? He needed to leave before his secret was dug up. Keith would tell the others and he couldn't handle having the pity thrown his way. Though the only exit was where Keith was standing. He gripped the knife tighter in his hand. He cursed under his breath when he realized that the silence was lasting too long. 

“Uh I just came here for…” His eyes frantically looked around the room until he spotted a plate on the counter, “–Hunk’s cookies. Yeah! I was hungry and I was really craving them. Now I'm full so I'm just gonna go to be my room! Night!”

Lance quickly walked past Keith making his way for the exit. Though the red paladin swiftly turned around and grabbed the Cuban’s right arm. Lance took in a sharp breath as he felt pain tingle down his arm. He let go of the blade in shock.

Keith eyes widen when he saw the bloody slashes on the blue paladin’s arm. Lance stared at the floor. The Cuban couldn't look in Keith's dark eyes but he knew the confusion, sadness, and pity was there. He opened his mouth to say something but he decided against it. Saying the situation was awkward was an understatement. The silence was long and overbearing. Neither teen try to speak mind. 

A moment passed and Keith spoke up though it was only one word. 

“Why?” He whispered 

Lance snapped his eyes towards Keith, “Huh?”

“Why do you harm yourself Lance” 

“Oh...I...um” He stumbled over his words, Lance stopped, taking a deep breath, “I-I don't feel…important, I guess” 

“Important?” Keith's features were pulled into one of confusion.

“Yeah. We count on Pidge and her talent with technology, Hunk is good at cooking edible food, Allura and Coran both manages the castle and its defenses, Shiro is good at combat and being a good leader, and you? Keith you were the most talented pilot at the Garrison, you're a better pilot than all of us combined, and you are skilled enough to hold yourself in a fight. I-I can't do any of that stuff, I'm just taking up space and pulling us behind. I think it would be best, for the team and for the universe, if I stepped down as paladin of the blue lion.”

Lance stared down at the floor as he word vomited his feelings. He felt his throat starting to tightened and his body shaking. He couldn't cry, not here, not in front of Keith. 

“Lance” Keith whispered quietly, “You are important. To all of us. You keep us laughing and carefree, you even make Allura laugh when she's stressed out. Also it doesn't matter if you're not good at close combat. You cover us with your sharp shooting skills. I know I'll accidentally shoot someone’s arm off if I had a gun. You are amazing Lance and you are apart of this team. Don't even think for a second you're not or do I have to beat it into you?” 

It took Lance a few moments to sink in that Keith cares about him before throwing himself at the red paladin, wrapping his arms around his waist and crying into his shoulder. Keith didn't know what to do for a second. It was shocking to see the normally cheerful boy so upset. Though he nervously place his arms around the Cuban, trying to comfort him the best way he could. The red paladin slowly brought them to a sitting position on the ground. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Keith rubbing circles into Lance’s back.

“Hey Lance” His voice was low and soft spoken which really went against his normal tough voice.

“Hm?” 

“Promise me you’ll never hurt yourself again. I don't like seeing you hurt” 

“I promise” Lance mumbled into his shirt.

“Good” Keith moved his hand to stroke Lance’s brown hair. 

Soon enough Keith heard soft snoring coming from a probably tired Lance on his shoulder. Keith kissed Lance on his forehead before whispering a quick good night. The warmth from the Cuban's body was making his vision blurry and eyes droopy, slowly pulling him into the dream realm. It was about 4 in the morning when both of them were fast asleep on top of each other.


	14. The Cat's Lucky Charm

The moon glowed bright in the winter sky, the stars only enhancing its beauty. The cold wind of the season blows past him as he sat on top of an abandoned building, swinging his legs slowly over the eroded edge. He breathed in and sighed in relaxation. The teen looked down to the never sleeping city of Altea. The city below was busy as always, people walked the streets bundled in their warmest clothes and eight o'clock traffic was always the worse. Though the noise of the city didn't bother him, he actually found it quite calming. He need some excitement to listen to instead of the thoughts in his own head.

Lance always like these last few months of the year especially when he's often overwhelmed in by his family back at home. Being a superhero was great for adventuring into the unknown. It was a thrilling feeling that Lance was very much addicted to. Saving Altea from supervillains was the best thing to happen to him. He didn't know what he’ll be doing if he never had gotten Plagg. The tiny kwami was a huge brat for being older than time and always asking for cheese but Lance didn't mind. He’d never had someone to truly trust and talk to. Yeah he had friends and family but the little cat, even though he acts like a five year old, had pretty good advice. Plagg quiches that thirst for socializing.

His ears perked up to the sound of kick of rubble nearby and turned his head quickly toward the slight noise. No one should be here, only him, unless it was an akuma that had found him. That, in itself, was strange; they usually cast their rage on the city or on a person, but the city was what it was usually. Calm, loud, bright. Lance ready his staff for battle. He held it in his hands, he couldn't be caught off guard and have Ladybug save him. Again. Then a fast red blur rounded the corner. Lance moved swiftly, the staff pressed threateningly against the stranger’s covered neck.

“Whoa Kitty it's me! Can you please put down the staff” Ladybug said, raising an eyebrow and their hands in surrender.

Lance lowered the staff and let the sliver baton fall from his hands. It dropped to the cobbled ground in a loud clang that echoed. He stared at the male superhero, casually taking in his appearance. Ladybug looked exhausted, breathing heavily for air, midnight locks tossed around from the wind. He probably rushed to get here, though Lance doesn't remember them having a patrol tonight. Maybe they did, and he just forgot, or Ladybug was out to escape his normal life for a little joy run as a superhero. Dark purple eyes stared at him worriedly as his eyes shiftedt the ground in guilt. Ladybug clearly wanted to say something but couldn't gather his words to do it. Lance turned around and walked back stiffly to his previous spot on the edge of the building. The red superhero sighed, following him to area he was.

A slightly tense silence hung in the air between the two superheroes. Ladybug was waiting for his partner to speak up and tell him what's up but Lance wasn't muttering a thing. He couldn't possibly tell him what had been bothering him for the past month. The red and black hero wouldn't understand his situation he was trapped in. Though, he knew that he can't hide anything from him. It wouldn't be fair. How are they supposed to work together to save Altea from Hawkmoth if Lance can't even say his own feelings?

“What's wrong Chat, something is up with you? You've been really distracted lately and it kinda scares me that you don't laugh at our jokes anymore or tell your horrible puns. Care to share what's been bothering you” Ladybug asked, sitting down next to him and placing a gloved hand on his shoulder.

His stomach flipped inside out at the touch. Lance tried to push the bubbly warm feeling back down. It felt wrong to be like this. To be experiencing this…whatever this was—when he's so confused about his own feelings. What is he supposed to do? He felt lost, confused even, in his problem that build up inside of him.

He had to tell him the true. Taking a deep shaking breath and turning his focus toward his fidgeting hands, he opened his mouth. 

“I-I have actually been avoiding you. It's not because I hate you now or anything it's just I'm confused” the worlds tumble uncontrollably out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Confused?” Ladybug repeated.

Yep, screw growing a pair. Time to run with his tail between his legs. 

“Yeah…uh c-confused. It's a stupid reason, just forget it” He mumbled, getting up.

Ladybug’s hand grabbed his wrist, causing him to pause from leaving,“Chat Noir, there is no such thing as a stupid reason. You can tell me anything, I want you to trust me even if I'm just a stranger underneath the mask. We have to trust each other” His lips turned into a genuine smile that was impossible to go against. 

He plopped back down, “I-I-I sort of fell in love with someone in my citizen life but I love you just as much. I don't want to–no–I can't choose between you two.” Lance explained dropping his head into his hands.

Ladybug took a second to ponder his partner’s words. Chat loved him? Like, really love him?! He thought the cat was flirty with everyone and didn't really care about romance, just to tease and play with others. Now here he was opening his heart for him to see. It wasn't an act he puts on, just a way for him to get his feelings across of him. Though jealousy boiled a little in his gut, who is this other person Chat has fallen in love with? He stared at the dimly shining stars in the pitch black sky.

“Tell me about them, my competitor.”

“Well…um, they are technically a…b-boy” His face turned red, radiating heat. Lance turned his head to the side in embarrassment.

Ladybug snorted, laughing a bit at his adorable partner. Aw that was so cute. Chat give him a look, one of a bit of confusion and mostly fear sketch on his face. He smiled kindly at the cat. He was taking this the wrong way. Keith wasn't going to judge him for liking the same gender. His brother taught him that love is love, even if you are a different race, religion, or gender. He needed his thick-headed Chat to realize that.

“It was totally obvious that you are Bi or Pan, which means you basically flirt with everything with two legs.”

Lance hid his face, pouting from embarrassment, “He is in a few of my classes at the school I go to. He is unbelievably grumpy and serious, but I love teasing him. He was out of my league when I started freshman year even though we're in the same class. I always wanted to be seen as his equal so he’ll finally notice me. I don't even know why I love him! Last year we literally hated each other's guts! Why is my heart doing this?”

He looked at Ladybug so desperately, like he would have the answer to his problem. He was surprised when his partner in red started laughing again, hand over his mouth to try to stop the giggling from falling out. Lance gave him another look, his a small pout on his face.

“I'm-I’m not laughing at you! It reminds me of my own situation. I have the same problem, I really like this guy but I don't think he likes me since we used to hate each other too! He’s always joking around in every situation and never taking things seriously but he has times when he impressed me. I like his wild, fearless personality especially when he stands up for what he believes in. Uh hey, I have an idea, let's say their names at the same time and we could give advice to each other.”

Lance nodded his head in agreement, it was now or never. He had to man up. Hey maybe Ladybug knew him in his own life and would say good things about me. It could happen, nothing was impossible.

1…

His mouth went dry, was he ready to say it out loud? Maybe this—this wasn't the best idea to agree too. He could always say a pretend name Orr say no name at all. No, that wouldn't be fair. Lance made a deal.

…2

Lance’s heart was slamming in his chest at lightning speed and all the air disappeared from his lungs. He need to be ready. No, he was ready. He was going to go through this and live with the consequences.

3…

“Lance McClain” “Keith Kogane”

They stared at each other in awe, both flushed in red. What did he just say? Was he hearing things or did he say his name loud and clear as day? The thoughts raced through his head. Maybe there was someone whose name sounded like mine.

“Did you just say…Keith Kogane” Ladybug said.

His partner started shuffling a little and his face had a weird look. Lance whispered a tiny yes looking down in his own lap. He was very nervous. Does Ladybug not like him because of his crush on Keith? God, he hoped not. Silence passed over the two superheroes as one of them put the pieces together in their mind. Hated each other, grumpy personality, it all clicked.

Suddenly, Ladybug jumped him, pinning him awkwardly onto the cold concrete of the building. He shivered from the coolness on his back and head. With hands on both sides of his head, Chat had nowhere to go. He gazed into the beautiful eyes of the hero on top of him. Words died on his tongue. He could feel Ladybug's breath ghost his lips. Lance licked them in anticipation.

“What are you doing?” Lance whispered, face red.

“Do you really like me, Lance”

“What—uh—yes! Of course, I do like you Ladybug”

 

“Could you really be more dense McLame? Might as well forget my name while you're at it.”

“H-How…wait,” his eyes widen in shocked, “K-Keith…is that you? You're Ladybug!”

Keith chuckle and Lance swore his heart actually stopped beating in his chest. He had been hanging out with his crush the whole time. Oh God, he had been seducing his crush the whole time! If Keith notice his inner turmoil, he didn't say anything. A smirk grew on his face as he closed the small gap between them. In simple words Lance was shocked.

It felt like time had slowed to a stop around them; the annoying honking of the cars below, the soft chatter of people walking down the streets, the deep bass ringing from the club three buildings down, and the sound of a new reporter from a nearby radio turned into a dull white noise. 

The blinding colorful lights of the city around them and the faint moonlight from a cloudless night help made the kiss more blissful. Lance could only hear the loud thumping of his heart echo in his ears as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the right, his nose touching against Keith's.

The slow but passionately steady pace of Keith's smooth, soft lips against his showed him clearly that his romantic feelings were returned. Lance let Keith take the lead this time, since he didn't have much experience in the romantic department, but tried to follow the best he could. 

The familiar smell of the earth after a rainstorm and a hint of vanilla was impossible to ignore, the sweet scent of Keith invading his nose. He loved that scent, the one that always soothes him when he's upset and calms him down when he's angry. He was around Keith everyday now and got close to Ladybug from time to time. Now he felt stupid for not recognizing it before! That they both had the same alluring scent as each other.

 

Lance moved his free hand to Keith's chest the other one holding the weight of his right side. He gripped the magical fabric of the suit tightly in his shaking fist; he needed it to ground him, to prove it wasn't a dream but this was real. That Ladybug was Keith. That he was kissing Keith. 

Lance wanted the hero closer, even though their warm bodies were pressed against each other awkwardly. 

Keith ran his long fingers through his cinnamon colored hair, softly pulling on his tangled locks. It felt…nice, in a way, he could get used to tugging.

Suddenly Lance broke the kiss, his lungs gasping for the chill air. He had forgotten how to breathe for a moment. So he sat there, panting in heavy breaths and trying hard not to turned red or pass out from what just happened. He shyly let his eyes catch Keith's gaze and a million dollar smirk.

“Wow, you could say I take your breath away” Keith joked.

Lance let out a breathless laugh and playful slap him on the shoulder, “And you complain about my puns”

“Because yours are absolutely terrible but I find it cute that you try”

“Take that back, you love my purrfectly amazing puns!”

“Ha! Make me. You have to catch me first”

Keith immediately stood up from his cross-legged position on the ground and swung away quickly on his yo-yo. Lance watched him soar away through the night with a confident smile on his own lips. He stood up himself, gripping his sliver staff.

“Of course I will always catch you. The cat will always find his Ladybug.”


	15. Keith Is A Cowboy Confirmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new thing I did I hope you guys like it! Comment if you want me to do more of these group chat fics

Group Chat: Keith Is A Cowboy Confirm  
Online: Space Dad, A Wild Pidgeon, Lance Lance Revolution, Starbitch, Cinnamon Roll

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: Pidge I will fight you Mean Girls would never be fucking old! NEVER!

A WILD PIDGEON: STOP BEING SUCH A MEME!

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: I WOULD NEVER STOP BEING A MEME UNTIL THE DAY I DIE

SPACE DAD added a video

A WILD PIDGEON: LANCE I SWEAR TO GOD

A WILD PIDGEON: wait–

A WILD PIDGEON: OMG IS THAT KEITH SINGING TO ‘NERVOUS’ by SHANE MANDEZ

SPACE DAD: I know right? 

STARBITCH: It's Shawn Mendes

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: O.o

A WILD PIDGEON: Who cares? Hit them high notes boi!!!

STARBITCH: But who knew our little emo boy can sing? 

CINNAMON ROLL: Keith can sing?!? Since when?!?

SPACE DAD: He chooses not to, he gets embarrassed lol

A WILD PIDGEON: Oh where did a certain Lance go

A WILD PIDGEON: Are ya swooning hehehe

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: SHUT UP! I don't care if Mullet head can sing or not! He sounds terrible anyways

A WILD PIDGEON: Mhm

STARBITCH: Mhm

SPACE DAD: Mhm

CINNAMON ROLL: Mhm

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: I hate you guys!

STARBITCH: Nah you love us 

A WILD PIDGEON: As much as you love Keith.

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: I swear tO GOD PIDGE

A WILD PIDGEON: hehehehe

(I’M NOT A COWBOY is online)

I’M NOT A COWBOY: What's going on??

CINNAMON ROLL: Just read above

I’M NOT A COWBOY: sHIRO!!!

SPACE DAD: Lol yes?

I’M NOT A COWBOY: HOW COULD YOU I FEEL BETRAYED

SPACE DAD: for content Keith for content 

I’M NOT A COWBOY: You know I don't like singing in front of people 

SPACE DAD: It's not in front of anyone so loophole

STARBITCH: But you sing good tho 

CINNAMON ROLL: Almost as good as Allura

I’M NOT A COWBOY: Thanks but I still feel betrayed

SPACE DAD: Keith you sing in the car all the time, at least I didn't posted it on Facebook or something

STARBITCH: Shiro, only old people use Facebook honey. It's all about that Instagram 

SPACE DAD: I was using it as an example. I know I'm the oldest of the group but you don't have to call me out like that. 

I’M NOT A COWBOY: old

SPACE DAD: …you hurt me Keith 

I'M NOT A COWBOY: good 

STARBITCH: Anyways! What I'm wondering is who are you singing about Keith

I’M NOT A COWBOY: …no one why? 

CINNAMON ROLL: That's a love song

I'M NOT A COWBOY: That doesn't mean anything. I don't know what you're implying. 

SPACE DAD: Mhm

I'M NOT A COWBOY: StOp

STARBITCH: I ship it

I'M NOT A COWBOY: I’m done talking about this. 

SPACE DAD: Fine stay oblivious to your feelings Keith

I'M NOT A COWBOY: What feelings? I'm dead inside. 

STARBITCH: No for a certain someone

I'M NOT A COWBOY: Are you saying I have a crush on someone? Ew

CINNAMON ROLL: I'm sorry for interrupting Keith's denial phase but does anyone else realizes that Pidge and Lance have been quiet?

STARBITCH: Yeah? Where did they go. 

I’M NOT A COWBOY: It still says that they're online so 

CINNAMON ROLL: PIDGE, LANCE, COME BACK!!

A WILD PIDGEON: I’m here just talking to a boy who got flustered over Keith's video. Hehehe

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: Pidge don't start! 

I’M NOT A COWBOY: Ooh I got the flirty, sharpshooter, Lancey Lance himself flustered 

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: In your cowboy dreams!

A WILD PIDGEON: Make him even more flustered

STARBITCH: Please do

CINNAMON ROLL: Haha don't tease him to badly Keith

SPACE DAD: Lol

(I’M NOT A COWBOY added a video) 

A WILD PIDGEON: HAHAHAHA! 

STARBITCH: I didn't know that Keith could sing in Spanish?!?

I’M NOT A COWBOY: haha Gasolina is the only Spanish song I can sing I don't know what they are saying anyways

CINNAMON ROLL: Doesn't everyone expect for Spanish speakers

SPACE DAD: Tru

I’M NOT A COWBOY: What do you think of that Lance 

(LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION removed I’M NOT A COWBOY from the group chat)

Keith bursted out laughing in his room, dropping his phone on his bed as he clenched his stomach. That was hilarious! He had broken Lance, the most flirty one out of the group. He would've loved to see Lance’s cute, blushing face. Keith was never the one to flirt but if he kept getting this reaction out of Lance then he’ll obviously do it more. Once the last few giggles left him and he calmed down enough to breath, he grabbed his phone and left his room, making his way to the kitchen where Shiro was currently chilling. 

“Lance removed me from the chat so I'm just going to watch it from your phone” Keith stated “They will never know it's me” 

“Be my guest” Shiro laughed handing the Korean his phone,

Shiro had a suspicion that Lance removed Keith for a personal reason. 

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: GUYS I’M HAVING AN CRISIS!!! I'M JUST A BISEXUAL MESS OMG!!!

A WILD PIDGEON: We can all tell lol

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: I'm not kidding I THINK IM IN LOVE WITH THIS BOY!

STARBITCH: It's been years but thank you for acknowledging it now 

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: Shut up Allura and help me! How do I tell him! 

SPACE DAD: Just tell him Lance, that's what I did with Adam 

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: I can't just go up to him Shiro and say ‘Hey Keith, I like you a lot, go out with me?’

CINNAMON ROLL: Knowing Lance he would want to do this whole act with fireworks and the school band

STARBITCH: Remember that time he tried to ask me out? 

A WILD PIDGEON: Best fucking memory of sophomore year! He went on the intercom and read a fucking love poem to the school about you

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: haha…not my best moment and I totally got detention

SPACE DAD: What if Keith doesn't want a big act like Allura’s? What if he wants to keep it simple?

CINNAMON ROLL: Here comes Shiro the classic bachelor lol

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: Would he like that? He does seem like the old fashioned kind of guy

SPACE DAD: Absolutely!

CINNAMON ROLL: So are you going to do it? 

A WILD PIDGEON: Yeah have you finally grown some balls

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: I'm going to do it guys, I just have to invite him back to the chat

SPACE DAD: Oh you don't have to Lance 

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: Why? 

A WILD PIDGEON: Yeah Shiro why? 

SPACE DAD: Because I'm not Shiro I have been Keith all along. 

STARBITCH: PLOT TWIST 

CINNAMON ROLL: Whoa! Talk about top ten anime plot twist

A WILD PIDGEON: This is too much I'm dying 

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: Fydaeihk

SPACE DAD: And yes i’ll date you, all you have do is ask. 

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: Arghiribds

SPACE DAD: So Lance what do you say? 

A WILD PIDGEON: I swear Lance if you don't fucking say yes

CINNAMON ROLL: Say yes

STARBITCH: BiTcH sAy YeS

LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION: Guys do you really think I'm stupid? Of   
course my answer is yes! 

(A WILD PIDGEON change their name to KLANCE FOR LIFE) 

KLANCE FOR LIFE: My ship is finally sailing, I'm crying

CINNAMON ROLL: Yay I’m proud of you guys!

STARBITCH: I. SHIP. IT.


	16. Things Are Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is an un mated Omega that is basically in fucking heat and has run out of heat-repressants. So, who does he run into? Lance McClain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Please note that this chapter does involves (horribly written) smut and sexual situations.

Keith limped down the dimly lit hallway, leaning his body on the metal walls for support. He stopped momentarily, lungs desperately gasping for air. His limbs burn and ache in exhaustion. He could barely keep him from collapsing onto the floor.

It was getting worse by the second and he was nowhere near the safety of his room. His knees buckled and he could feel his mind slowly but surely beginning to cloud over, blocking out every rational thought. The red paladin couldn't lose control yet. He needs to get it together!

If one of his teammates found him like this, it would destroy façade he built for himself. The other paladins would probably laugh because who would’ve thought Keith would be something so disgusting and weak. Hell, they might even get rid of him because there was no way they would allow him to continue fighting. He hated being treated differently because of who he was.

Keith cursed under his breath. He knew that he should have brought his whole supply of heat blockers from his little cabin or even let Coran duplicate the few he had luckily brought with him (the alteans have a machine for that, right?). Then maybe he wouldn't be in this difficult situation.

Get up, he screamed to himself. He ventured on, gasps for air turned into light pants. He felt something wet and warm dripping down his inner thigh, and he knew it was already starting. It was too late, Keith couldn't make it to his destination unless he wanted to attract unneeded attention. He gathered up all the energy and will power he could muster and stumbled into the nearest room. Closing the door forcefully, his back slid against the cool metal. He closed his eyes as his inner wolf begun to take over even faster.

“K-Keith?” He heard a familiar voice ask and his eyes snapped opened.

“Shit” he muttered under his breath

This was Lance’s room. He accidentally walked into Lance’s room! Oh, this would have been different if he wasn't going into freaking heat! The worst person to stumble into, Keith look away in embarrassment. There was Lance, sitting on his bed, eyes wide as saucers as he stared at Keith. The blue paladin had probably smelled the scent he was letting out.

The omega within him purred in delight, they had their Alpha to…help him this time. It was hard to fight the urge to straddle the other and kiss him silly. He pushed his omega back from taking full control and scolded her for thinking that Lance were theirs.

He hated this feeling, even when his Omega told him it was normal. The weakness that washes over him in this state. Keith didn't want to be one of those begging omegas that want a dick up their ass every second. This was his third heat after all and no one prepared him for this. Shiro and Adam tried but that was an awkward conversation he was willing to forget. Basically this whole ‘heat’ process was weird and outright embarrassing.

“Y-You're an Omega? What–I–You should be in your room, Keith, you're practical in heat! What are you doing here?” Lance stated, eyebrows furry in concern, Keith could see Lance’s hands clenching the covers of his bed tightly.

“I..couldn't make it…to room. Need to find… safe space…for heat.” Keith grunted out, he shifted awkwardly on the floor.

Lance visibly swallowed. Keith could tell that this was difficult for him too. Lance was an Alpha, a fact he mentions ten times a day to literally everyone, and it was hard to fight against your instincts. Keith was surprised the blue paladin lasted this long without his Alpha taking over and jumping him.

“Alpha, we need Alpha” Keith's black and blue wolf chanted in his head, bouncing around in excitement for this ‘wonderful’ opportunity.

“No we can't, we can't take advantage of Lance” He scolded.

“Look at him, all hot and bothered because of us! He clearly wants us and we want him.”

“No, I-I refuse to sleep him and that's that! I'm not going to mess up whatever weird friendship we have”

“But just imagine it, Alpha’s lips kissing your neck as his member enters us, Alpha whispering praises to us as you come for him. C’mon! You always wanted to know how big he is.”

“S-Stop it! No!”

“Keith,” Lance’s voice jerked him out of his inner conversation, “You can stay in my room, if you like? I'll sleep on the couch. I don't really mind and I’ll tell the others that you're sick if you don’t want them to know. I can tell that you want to keep it a secret for how you kept it this long.”

The red paladin was taken aback by the Cuban's sudden kindness. Lance wasn't going to take advantage of him, wasn't laughing at him for being a weak Omega, or commanding him to get out. The teen was actually being nice to him (for once). Maybe he judged Lance too harshly.

“But, I'm going to need a little something back” his lips turned up in a smirk.

Nevermind, he takes that back. Keith glared at the Cuban with the heat of a thousand suns; he was burning holes through the blue paladin’s skull. Of course typical Lance fucking McClain would joke about something as serious as this. Why couldn't he stumble into someone else's room. Lance smile and held his hands up in surrender, “I'm just kidding, don't murder me please!”

Keith grumbled to himself at Lance’s lame attempt at a joke. You know the feeling you get when you sit on your legs too long, and they feel like liquid jelly? That's how his legs felt when trying to stand back up, and he unfortunately stumbled towards a surprised Lance. It was like they were in a movie. Everything was moving too fast and too slow at the same time and somehow they two boys collapsed on top of each other on the floor. Keith's face was burning red as he stared down at Lance.

“Well this is awkward” The Cuban stated, bright blue eyes staring into his, “I'm just going to–”

Lance moving his knee, which was between Keith's thighs, was a mistake. A loud moan left his lips as his hands rushed to covered his even more red face. Keith was dying over and over from letting that moan slipped, especially in front of Lance, and his Omega in his head wasn't helping either. All of his dirty fantasies start to run through his head, most of them featuring Lance fucking McClain, making his skin feel like fire was crawling on it.

“I'm so sorry! Uh how about you get up this time and-”

Keith’s wavering sense of control snapped like a twig. He lunged forward, smashing his lips hungrily against Lance’s as his hands started to explore the delicious body under him. Lance, at first, was shocked beyond belief but soon moved his lips back. Fireworks fizzled through his body, making him shiver with delight as his skin burned with heat. His hands slipped underneath the Cuban’s shirt, his fingers dragging over the new muscles that Lance had started to developed as time as the blue paladin. It adds to the sexiness of the body that he always showed off, like he made sure to tease Keith with it wherever they go. Lance’s arms journeyed down towards his ass, and he squeezed it hard, which cause a certain paladin to moan into the kiss. He then decided that only Lance could quench his lustful thirst, that no one else could ever satisfy him the way he does. The blue paladin nibble at his lips, wordlessly asking for entrance as Keith gladly let him. The kiss grew even more passion as the two battled for dominance, Keith unsurprisingly losing the short battle and letting Lance do whatever he wanted to do to him.

Keith’s hand slowly gilded down the Cuban’s clothed body, hovering just above his groin before stroking the half-harden member covered by the thin pajama pants. Lance growled into the kiss, totally not making goosebumps appear on his arms and arrows of pleasure shoot through him.

“Please…Lance…Alpha, I-I need you” Keith moaned into his ear when they finally broke the make out session.

Lance wasted no time scooping the teen off the floor and placing him onto his bed. Meanwhile, Keith fumbled with his belt, wanting to be in fewer clothes as soon as possible. His skin was surely on fire, burning him from the inside out and his thighs were so wet.

The blue paladin gave his lips one last peck as he moved to the exposed skin on Keith’s neck. Keith whimpered and tilted his head to give Lance more access. He left a trail of butterfly kisses, stopping once in a while to suck and bite on his scent gland or his other sensitive spots. Keith wouldn’t be surprised if it turned into a hickey. Though he loved sensation of it anyways.

“My beautiful Omega” His mouth whispered against his pale skin of his neck, “How we waited for this moment ever since we first saw you”

The word was stuck in his throat as Lance continued to make his trail of kisses down to his collarbone. He stopped momentarily, slipping the annoying jacket and shirt over Keith’s head and throwing it on the floor. He gasped as the cold air hit his heated skin, cooling him down only a bit. Keith caught the glowing gold eyes staring at him with such an intensity that made him gulp. It was official, Lance’s Alpha was in control, and he loved it.

“How it took all of our control to not push you against the wall and fuck you senseless” Lance continued, moving downwards to his exposed chest. He met the red paladin’s eyes as his tongue slowly licked his nipple. Keith bit his bottom lip and draped his hand over his lips to stifle the slight moan that had left his mouth.

“Ah, Ah, Ah~” Lance said in a sing-song voice as he used his free hand to removed Keith’s, “We want to hear those sinful noises of yours.”

“A-Alpha, pleas—AHa!~” The blue paladin smirked in victory, pinching the hard nipple again.

Keith clinched the covers of the bed harder, eyes shut in pleasure as Lance kept licking, pinching, and twisting his nipples. This time he didn’t try to stop the moans that left his lips.

“We want to appreciate every piece of this beautiful body”

Lance kissed down one arm, his lips softly pressed against his wrist, his hand, and finally each of his knuckles before doing the same to the other arm. Keith was starting to get impatient and figured that Lance was just teasing him.

“S-Stop teasing us!” Keith hissed, the sliver in his eyes shining brighter.

“Such a feisty one,” He chuckled, receiving a glare from the red paladin, “Don’t worry, We’re getting to the good part.”

Lance finished unbuckling his belt and in one swift motion, his pants and boxers join his other clothes on the floor. He then took off his own clothing and became fully butt naked. Keith nearly choked at the size of Lance’s dick. That huge…thing was going into him!? Keith felt his own dick pulse just from staring at the hard Alpha cock in front of him. It caused his mouth to start watering. The Cuban caught him staring and smirked in amusement, Keith turned his blushing face.

“You like what you see? I know you do. Like we don’t see you sneaking looks at our body when we change.”

Lance drew his attention back to him when he licked from the top of his torso, leaving a wet trail as he made his way down to the full hard cock. The blue paladin’s hand wrapped around it, slowly pumping his hand. At the same time, he entered a finger into his gaping wet hole. Keith moan, his toes curling as his back arched against the bed.

“Does it feel good, mi amor?” The cuban whispers it against his skin.

Keith answered back in a whimper as he was submerged in a pool of pleasure, sinking deeper and deeper with no end. The blue paladin stopped stroking his cock, smirking as he leaned down to place a kiss on the leaking tip before wrapping his lips around it in one smooth motion. He took the whole thing in his mouth! Lance hollowed his cheeks and sucked on it, taking it out momentarily to make a show of licking it from the base to the top. That especially drove the red paladin insane. Soon the gestured started to become too much for Keith; his Alpha sucking it harder and faster. Reaching his high point, Keith climaxed in a sharp moan as his dick hit the back of Lance’s throat.  
Lance milked the rest of his omega’s delicious cum before letting it fall out of his mouth in a loud pop.

“Mmm~ You taste so good!” He complimented, return to Keith’s mouth to give him a short but heated kiss.

“Alpha, We can’t…we need you now” Keith rolled his body against Lance, hoping to cause him to answer his sexual plead.

Lance faked innocence, raising an eyebrow and took the opportunity to add another finger into his waiting hole, “Shhh. We’re almost done, mi amor. We don’t want to hurt you”

After a few more minutes of torture (that was basically two minutes), Lance had stretch Keith the best he could. The Cuban removed his now wet fingers from his hole and quickly line his dick with the gaping hole. He pushed the tip in slowly before continuing to fit his entire shaft in, both of them groaning at the feeling of each other. The feeling of being one.

“God, you feel so good, so warm, so wet” Lance groaned, he then noticed Keith was feeling a bit uncomfortable, “You okay, love?”

Having a real cock inside of him was weird and it stretched him wider than all his toys did. The pain was barely there, but it still stung like a healing wound. Soon it went away and Keith signal him to start moving. Lance had no problem following the command and picked up speed, sliding his dick in and out of the wet hole. The pain turned into pleasure as Keith clawed at the bed and his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. It felt so good, so right, so sinful. He was getting drunk on the feeling of being so full and loved, Keith never wanted it to stop.

“Harder” the plea dripped from his mouth like sweet honey.

Lance drove his hips harder, pulling back and snapping it forwards just as quickly. The unholy moans exiting his Omega’s lips driving him on. The Cuban looked deep in though, shifting the angle as if he was looking for—

The red paladin cried in intense pleasure as Lance had found his sensitive bundle of nerves ,” There!”

A sinful smirk dance on his lips as he kept hammering that sweet spot, over and over again. Lance’s grip on his waist got tighter the faster he went. The pacing turned chaotic as Lance fucked him savagely; he was loving every single minute of it. A familiar heat churned in the pit of his gut and Keith knew that he was close to spilling his load and Lance was too.

“I’m—close” Keith panted, nearly reaching his high

“Then cum for us, mi amor” He grunted

With those six words, Keith came, spilling his hot cum all over his torso and Lance’s. Some splattered on his cheek, it slowly drip down his pale skin. The Cuban came a few moments later with a loud, drawn out groan, painting his insides white with one last thrust.

Lance pulled out moments later, coming down from his high, and collapsed sweatily on top of Keith. As the influence of his heat left him and his satisfied Omega giving him back control, he suddenly realized he became what he didn’t want to be. Uncontrollably, tears pricked his eyes as he moved his hands to cover his crying face. The blue paladin noticed his sudden despair and moved to face him, pulling his hands from his face.

“Why are you crying, Keith?” Lance whispered, rubbing soothing circles into his arms.

“I—“ He winced at how broken his voice sounded, “I hate this!”

“Hate what?” He waited a few seconds before noticing that Keith wouldn’t answer his question, “Please, Keith, I want to know what’s wrong. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

Should he trust Lance? I mean he already knows his big bad secret, might as well tell him the whole story.

“I hate being an Omega. They’re always depicted as these sex objects, these dick loving, weak whores who can’t do anything. They’re only useful for breeding and when they are done, they get casted to the side like a broken toy. That’s why I lie about my secondary gender to all of you because I couldn’t bare to be treat like shit by the ones who I call my family” Keith couldn't care less how shaky his voice came out. He stared down, focusing his attention on playing with the silky blue cover in his hands.

“Keith, look at me.” He shivered as Lance used his Alpha voice to command him too, “I’m going to kill whoever taught you that Omega’s are useless. Now, you aren’t useless, Keith. You’re actually really fucking amazing. Your strength, your determination, your loyalty defines you, not your secondary gender. And I would tell you every day that you’re worth everything because Keith Kogane, I like you. A lot, actually.” He said confidently, meanwhile a small blush dusted his cheeks.

Keith’s face was the color of his lion as he stared wordlessly at Lance, mouth hanging open in shock. The blue paladin just laugh, kissing Keith on his lips to shut him up. Of course Keith didn’t complain.

Though as they broke apart and slowly fell asleep to the warm heat coming from each other’s body, Keith thought that maybe being an Omega isn’t that bad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, it’s been a while hasn’t it. Haha don’t kill me guys, please! I know the show had ended on it’s final season and im, as everyone else, majorly disappointed. You see, I had to remove myself from the fandom and show entirely because I was so upset. This would have been finished a bit sooner if I wasn’t stuck in my ‘Klance isn’t canon king’ mood. But it’s done and some what edited so I’m satisfied


	17. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I tooked some elements from a certain well known fairy tail and a majorly good anime. Let’s see if you can guess the two!

/November 9/

…And they lived happily ever after.

That overly cliche ending to every fairy tail that's been written times and times again. You'll find those words in every book and play written in the past, present, and even the future. Those lies about having the love of your life; a true love's kiss that magical fixes all your problems. They're false, fake, a fraud. Only told to kids to keep their innocence for a bit longer. Those endings meant nothing to Lance McClain. It's only reminders of how he would never have the storybook ending he wanted; what he wished for as a young boy. The man was cursed to be forever alone.

He loudly sighed, either from boredom or his thoughts, losing his straight posture against the cold throne his back rested on. Allura, his fateful advisor ever since he was young, groaned at him in aggravation and send daggers in his direction. Her hand rubbed against his forehead trying to make her oncoming headache disappear. Even though at first sight she seems cold and strict, the beautiful woman thinks Lance as her best friend. Caring for him in a strange yet kind way.

“Lance. I told you this a million times already sit with proper posture. You are a king, you need to learn how to act like one, the way you sit is extremely important. Even the slightest slouch can be taken as a weakness.” Allura spoke with an authoritative tone.

“I know, I know. You told me this fifty times before.” Lance replied, regaining his back numbing posture.

“I have to tell you that many times because nothing I say gets through that stubborn brain of yours.” Allura huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

“Well half of time I do it just to bother you”

The woman looked like she was getting ready to strangle him. The king smile one of faked innocence. That is what he loved about their platonic relationship; even though she gets tired of snarky comments that come out of his mouth, at the end of the day, they have each other’s back.

“I know you do just listen to the end of my damn report alright! Like I said before, you are going to be eighteen years old next month and—”

Lance immediately blocked her out, he was far too bored to listen to one of his advisors, even if it is his best friend, spew more boring nonsense. He knows that he is turning eighteen very soon and that his kingdom is anxiously waiting for a new queen to sit on the empty throne. There only lies two little problems. How is he supposed to get married if all the princesses he met were bratty, annoying snobs just trying to get with him because of the power? Lance isn't stupid. Secondly, he's more interested in the male gender than the female one. Yes he would still date a woman, but he wouldn't be as intimate with her. It's not a problem to be in a relationship with another man in his kingdom but some of his homophobic subjects may throw a riot if he's married to a man. He needed to have a heir after all.

If only his mother was here, she would've given him more special advice in choosing his significant other. The memories of her soft voice that was filled with sunshine itself wormed its way back into his mind. She always taught him that a true relationship comes from the passion, kindness, and work that both lovers put into the bond; you would do absolutely anything for your other half. Sounds like bullshit now, but he had to find someone, anyone, for his kingdom’s sake.

An idea hit him, one to finally shut Allura up. Temporarily of course.

“Allura, here's a deal! On the day of my birthday I will throw a huge party, don't give me that disapproving look just yet, you will invite everyone to come celebrate. You see, at this party I will find my future bride to be. If I don't find someone that peaks my interest, then I'll agree to be in an arranged marriage. How about that?”

“To marry anyone I choose fit?”

Lance nodded his head hesitatingly and uncrossed his legs, “Anyone you choose.”

“Alright, I don't have much hope for that plan of yours but I'll agree to it. Anything to finally see you settling down.”

“It's a deal then. I'll keep my word.”

Lance stood up and strived out of the throne room, ignoring the loud tsk that his advisor threw after him when he realized their short meeting went unfinished. He was ready for this challenge, a time to surprise his people one final time. He recalled back in his teen years, competing in the kingdom’s annual sporting events, bringing every woman personally a beautiful white rose on Valentine's Day, giving some of his allowance to the poor and hungry, etc. The only worry that now clawed at him was if he was actually capable of finding someone to love or finding someone that loved him just for himself. The Cuban shook his head, now was not the right time for doubtful thoughts. He made a deal, he couldn't back out of it.

He now had to have a word with his event planner and the head chief to put this party together on it decided date. Now all he has to do is hope the gods have written the stars in his favor, or he will be royally screwed.

/December 25 — Christmas/

Keith Kogane danced around the small kitchen, humming in tune with the music coming from the radio sitting on the window.

He always loved the Christmas holiday. A day filled with giving and cheer, hanging out with your family and friends around the Christmas tree. It truly made him happy seeing the smile on their faces while opening gifts. Though, what make this year's even better this year is that Lance is throwing himself a the largest birthday party in the century tonight. King Lance McClain’s 18th birthday.

Keith sighed softly to himself as the song came to its end, twisting one of the knobs to turn the radio off. He could only imagine how grand the party is going to be. Many tables displaying scrumptious, godly food, the guests served with the best quality of champagne and wine, the Kingdom’s greatest orchestra playing in the background, and Viktor catching everyone’s eyes, picking a lucky woman to be seduced on the dance floor.

The man really wanted to go to the ball, yet he didn't dare too. Even though everyone was invited to join the celebration, Keith had nothing fancy to wear for the occasion. The man didn't have enough money to buy something for himself after he spent most of it on his family’s and friends’ gifts. He didn't want to ask his brother for help either. His brother, Shiro, was saving his own money to take his husband on a special Christmas date. Even though he wanted to go, fate say otherwise.

So now he was alone at home, daydreaming about the ball that he couldn’t attend. Suddenly there was a loud slam breaking him from his thoughts, “Keith, where the fuck are you?!”

“I'm in the kitchen Pidge” Keith said monotonously.

Two heads pop around the corner, a very excited looking Pidge and a very done looking Romelle. It seemed like the young teen was dragged along by the craziness beside her. Romelle sat across from him while Pidge jumped onto the counter near them.

“I thought you two were supposed to come earlier” Keith gave them a smirk.

“Yeah but I had an idea, and we spent all day putting it together. So we couldn’t exact stop by earlier”

“I'm utterly exhausted Keith, her energy has no freaking end, but I'll think you'll love her idea” Romelle laid his head on the table, probably to take a long deserved nap.

“Knowing how your ideas go, I'm getting nervous.”

Pidge stuck her tongue out while Keith did the same back, “So you know how you wanted to go to our beloved King’s ball, right, but you didn't have the money to buy a new suit for it? Well, with a bit of money and sewing skills, we made you…something for it! Consider it your Christmas gift”

Pidge hopped off the counter and walked over to where he left a bag on the floor. He turned around swiftly, taking the outfit out of the bag in one swift movement. In the man’s hands was a beautiful black gown, with crystals going from the top of the shoulder to the collarbone and some were also sewn around the waist. The one of the sleeves were covered in black fishnets while the other was plain black. The bottom of the dress was decorated with silver sparkles all over the front and back that shimmer in the kitchen light.

It was surely beautiful though there was a question picking at him.

“It's pretty but why a dress?”

“Because there wasn't much else to choose from, you should've seen this thing before we poured our hearts and souls into it.” Pidge handed Keith the dress.

“I don't know what to say…this seems like too much to wish for…and you spent so much money on this for me. I-I can't accept this” Keith shoved the dress back into his friend’s arms and stood up, moving to the window.

Pidge sighed knowingly, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Keith Kogayne. I know how much you wanted to see Lance ever since we were ten. I didn't want you to miss chance to make your dream come true. You support me now it's time for me to support you.”

Keith turned around giving his childhood friend a small smile from the sweet heart-to-heart. Which was rarely a thing the feisty midget does, so he cherish it dearly. He nodded his head. Pidge grinned rushing back to his bag to pull out more items.

“Now that you agree, we are going to give you the most amazing makeover. Right Romelle?” She turned to look at the teen sleeping on the table, she walked over and slammed her hands onto the table, “WAKE UP!”

Romelle blonde head shot up like a rocket, eyes looking wildly around until they landed on a smirking Pidge.

“I'm up” She sighed tiredly, “Pidge you so are going to owe me a favor.” 

“Alright alright! Just help me with Keith’s glamours makeover!”

Keith scanned the items on the table, drowning the other two out for the moment. A use makeup kit, a long, black wig, a masquerade mask, and some black heels? What are they going to do to him? Now he regrets going along with Pidge’s ‘totally not embarrassing’ plan. Well here goes nothing, he doesn’t had nothing to lose right?

•••

An hour later, Keith walked out of the bathroom into his room where the girls were waiting. He took a deep breath before opening the door. There was a moment of silence, Keith didn't know what to say and his friends were being weirdly quiet. He stood in the the door way awkwardly shifting around as he felt two pair of eyes glued to him. 

Pidge suddenly stood up, clapping her hands wildly, cheering to her heart’s content. She grabbed Keith’s hand and dragged him over to the mirror.

The man didn't recognize what he saw. He looked…feminine. Pidge had aced his makeup and Romelle had styled his wig to make him look even more like a lady. It was like he was a different person. 

“You look gorgeous Keith. Stunning, Beautiful! You're going to knock his royal socks off!”

Keith blushed, turning head away shyly, “Uh–um thanks”

“Now this fairy godmother is done”

“Did you just call yourself a fairy godmother” Romelle snickered, a hand to her lips. 

The midget swirled around, throwing her hands in the air, “Shut up!”

“How am I going to get to the palace? It's miles away from town not to mention that's its on a mountain! I'm going to smell by the time I get there, if I even make it there before the ball ends. I don't want all your hard work to be wasted. You spent so much time and money on this, it can't have a fate like this!” Keith rambled, pacing in circles nearly falling in his heels

“Keith relax, I got that covered! See, as a girl who knows people, I know how to pull some strings. Your ride awaits madam”

Keith eyes widen as he rushed downstairs, the other two following close behind. He flung opened the front door in excitement. The man gasp at the sight and his eyes stung with tears. In front of his cottage was an glimmering elegant carriage pulled by all white horses, it honestly looked like a fairy tail. He was so overwhelmed in happiness, it was a Christmas miracle! 

Keith turned around, wrapping his arms around his friends, “Thank you so much! I don't know how I'm going to repay you.”

“You can repay us by having the time of your life at the palace. Now go! The party had already started!” Keith nodded, walking quickly to the black and sliver carriage and slipping inside. He waved a final goodbye to his amazing friends as the carriage started to roll down the road.

On the journey to the castle, the man was buzzing with nervousness and newfound excitement. He had never been to an event like this before. What if he didn't know how to act and everyone laughs at him? What if someone somehow recognized him and tell everyone his identity? What if he trips or spills something in front of Lance? Or worse, it ends up on him! Keith was more than nervous now. He couldn't mess this up like he always does, not after all the hard work Pidge and Romelle did to help him to get here. He took a deep breath, pushing down his incoming anxiety, and tried to keep a positive mind.

Sooner than he realized, the carriage had stop moving, parked in front of the castle steps. A guard was holding the door open, giving him a strange yet understanding look. Keith laughed uncomfortably and grabbing the guard’s outstretched hand. He stepped out of the carriage, eyes gazing at the bright castle before him. The sight was truly wonderful for he only saw it once before. Keith took another deep breath and tried to motivate himself.

He climbed up the stairs trying to be, at least, a little lady like and have some self-confidence. Even if it's only a tiny bit. Keith reached the large, opened palace doors. He watched as everyone else slide past him, walking into the palace like it's nothing.

‘You're not Keith anymore. You're elegant, mysterious, charming. Like the god Eros was with Psyche. ’ He whispered. With new determination running through his veins, he held his head up high as he waltzed through the door.

Be enchanting.

He swayed his hips to the tune of a faint song coming from the main hall. He needed to be graceful with every step and every swing of his arms

Be seductive.

Keith’s lips were pulled into an eye-catching smirk. He blew a kiss and winked at a group of guys staring at him. Oh what a shame, he made them more hot and bothered.

Be Eros

Even though the music was still playing, he could feel everyone's questioning gaze glued onto him. It was kind of weird and thrilling to be in the center of attention. The whispering and the pointing continued as he made his way to the champagne table, wrapping a gloved hand around the stem of the glass.

During the duration of the night, many men asked him to dance. At first, he delicately denied them and left an empty promise in the air. Though as he drank more and his mind gotten fuzzier, Keith threw all caution to the wind. What the hell! This was the only time this is going to happen, might as well enjoy it.

So, that's how he accidentally challenged Lotor to a dance off. In front of the whole kingdom. Let's just say he was more than a little tipsy.

Everyone made a huge circle him and the angsty prince. He angrily commanded the orchestra to change the music to a fast, upbeat one. Keith just smiled at him. Lotor was good, he had to admit that, but he had more daring moves and won (the prince says otherwise). Lotor stormed out of the room in embarrassment, using every single swear word known to man.

Keith smooth out his dress as he asked anyone else to compete against him. He swayed a bit due to the champagne, but he was fine. More than fine actually, he was having fun for once and not dropping from anxiety. The crowd chatter lightly, people daring each other to go, until Lance fucking McClain himself stepped into the middle of the circle. Everything went quiet as everyone watched the two of them. Keith was busy having an internal meltdown to be bothered by the intense stares of the guest around him. His mouth was hanged opened. Lance…challenging him against a dance off. He had no idea what to say.

“I want to see what you can do. Surprise me or are you too scared to go against me?” He teased lightly, his signature smirk on display.

Keith stole a champagne glass out of someone's hand, chugged down the fizzy liquid and put the glass back in their hands.

“Me, scared? Never. Let's go, your majesty” His words were dipped in sarcasm, a confidence smile on his face.

“Good. Orchestra, play something with a little kick to it, yes?”

The flabbergasted Orchestra regathered themselves for a moment and begun to play to Lance’s request. The Masquerade Waltz, Keith immediately recognized the familiar tune.

Viktor started moving immediately to the beat of the song. His movements were light and agile not rushed and wild like Lotor’s. Though, he wasn't going to let Lance win. Keith let the music over take him, becoming one with each note and every instrument. The crowd gasp at the ballet jumps and spins he was able to do (he had discarded his heels a while ago) . Then he added a little seduction into mix, making the eyes stay on him, pulling Lance in as well. In the end they danced the Waltz together with each other. It was a sight to behold.

As the last note left the final instrument, Lance had dipped Keith, holding the position. Their lips were almost touching as their breaths gently ghost over each other. They held their partners admiration and passion in their eyes. Keith could hear his heartbeat loudly in his ears, he didn’t know either from the dancing, alcohol, or from being this close to Lance. The audience suddenly erupted in a deafening round of applause. The men were shaken out of their own little worlds from the sudden noise and Lance brought Keith back up.

Keith bowed to Lance then to the audience for actually supporting that whole dance off. The crowd slowly dispersed, going back to the way it was before the craziness happened.

Keith could feel himself sobering up, and he could feel the anxiety bubbling under the surface from this bold event. He just had a dance battle…against the freaking king! He quickly grabbed another champagne glass and made his way to the balcony. Fresh air filled his lungs once again. It was getting a bit stuffy in there or maybe he was just out of breath. The moon was full tonight, bathing the whole castle in pale moonlight, and the night air was brisk from the winter season. Yet the cold never bothered him anyways. He took another sip of champagne, removing the glass from his lips to watch the clear liquid swirl in the glass. 

“You were breathtaking, my lady” Keith nearly dropped the glass in his hand, as he turned around slowly at the sound of that voice.

Lance McClain was right in front of him, trapping him against the cement balcony. His dazzling blue eyes were shining while his cinnamon hair was glowing due to the moonlight. He wore a happy expression and almost a look of admiration on sketches on his face.

“Oh um thanks” He cursed himself under his breath, he should've said something better than that!

“You were charming all my guest and literally was seducing me on the dance floor. What a personality change! It's adorable though”

Did-Did Lance just call him adorable? His cheeks heat up. No! Don't let him get to you. You are Eros. You are Eros. You are Eros. 

“The only adorable thing I see is you, King McClain.” He wrapped his fingers around Lance’s collar, pulling him down to his height, “Happy Birthday, your majesty.”

 

Keith barely brushed his lips against Lance’s. Letting go of the collar, he walked away from the wide-eyed king staring after him. Before leaving the balcony, however, he turned his head to give him a wink.

“Remember. I'm your Eros.”

•••

Keith laid on his bed, trying to remember the hazy night he had at the birthday ball two weeks ago. All he remembered after getting there was drinking a couple glasses of champagne, having boys approach him to dance and talking to Lance on the balcony about…something. Everything else was still fuzzy or didn't make any sense at all. His memories would hopefully come back to him soon, right? He prayed he didn't do anything stupid or embarrassing. It's torture when he can't remember what he did, his imagination is running rampant.

He heard a few knock on the front door then a few seconds afterward a loud screech that sounded like his brother pierced his ears. Keith, now alarmed for Shiro’s well-being, jumped up from his bed and rushed down stairs towards the noise.

“Shiro, is everything okay? Are you hurt?”

Keith breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his brother was clearly fine, so he doesn't understand why he made that loud noise. He was animatedly talking to someone at the front door, but he was blocking the view, so Keith couldn't see who it was.

“Keith,” Shiro turned around to greet him “You'll never guess who showed up at our door!” He answered, waving his hands in excitement.

He then moved out of the way so his little brother could see who it was. Keith’s eyes widen. A yelp exited his mouth, as his hands flew to his lips. No way. Absolutely no fucking way. He must be dreaming, he probably fell asleep trying to remember that night! Yeah that's it!

At his doorstep was none other than King Lance himself.

Oh great Keith probably did something stupid or offended him and the king came here personally to punish him for whatever he did. Keith considered getting on his hands and knees to beg for forgiveness but Lance what came out of his mouth next was something he would never be prepared for.

“Keith starting today, you're my fiancé!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what would you know? Two updates in one day. Haha, kill me. Anyway if anyone has an request they want me to write, hit me up. I’m already working on an request chapter for someone so yeah.


End file.
